Forever Mine
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: Warning this story contains rape/yaoi/ and possible mpreg. Hiccup is kidnapped by Dagur, and wants revenge on poor little hiccup, he wants to make him his and only his, he wants to break him and keep him away from everyone, Will hiccup ever escape? will he ever develop feelings for dagur?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I decided to redo this one-shot of dagcup, I dunno if I should call this a one shot or a story? maby I'll continue it and make a two or three chapter story**

**Reasons why I'm redoing it.**

**Because one, it was shitty the first time I wrote it.**

**Two. this time I used grammar check and went over it a few times.**

**and three, well... it was just real shit the first time I wrote it so...yeah, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Forever Mine

Chapter One

I was in a cold dark room, and I was tied to a bed, but only my hands were tied to the top poles of the bed and I was completely naked, I also noticed that my prosthetic leg was taken off as well. My head was still pounding after I was struck on the head from behind back on Berk, I was shivering like crazy as my body begged for warmth. The only thing that was on the bed was a sheet and a pillow supporting my head.

Toothless was no where to be scene, I was alone and isolated alone in this dark room.

I was kidnapped.

"Glad to see that you're awake" a voice said come from the darkness.

"Who are you?, what do you want with me?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"I only want you Hiccup." said the voice.

"But who are you?" I demanded.

Then the figure finally stepped out of the shadows and the person who had taken me was...

"Dagur." I whispered.

"Missed me hiccup?, I sure as hell missed you" He said as he moved closer to be as he looked at my naked body with hunger in his eyes.

"What do want from me?" I said shaking a little as he looked at me like a piece of meat hanging on a hook, getting ready to be eaten and be tossed to the wolves.

He smirked and gave me a wicked grin as his hand started to move up my right leg. I tried to pull back, but I was still tied to the bed.

"All I want is you Hiccup" he said with a cold smile. "you're gonna be mine, all mine." after he said that he placed him self on top of me and pulled my hair forcing me to look at him, he then pulled my head closer to his face as he kissed me.

He was rough with his tongue as he forced it into my mouth, it was almost like a war in my mouth when he started to make out with me by force, I hated it, I tried to pull away but had a strong firm grip on me. when he finally pulled away, i said a few words that I would soon regret.

"I don't care what you say!, you may have my body, but you'll never have my heart and soul." I said bitterly.

He looked at me with rage in his eyes, and unzipped his pants and said.

"then I'll just have fun with you're body then!" he screamed as he started to take off all of his cloths and flipped me on my stomach. my wrist started to burn when he flipped me. i started to kick at him for defense. I was able to to kick him off the bed, but that only made everything worse.

"stop kicking you runt!" he yelled as he pinned me down and whispered into my ear. "I own you now, and you will be mine forever" He said before he forced him self inside of me.

When he entered me in my entrance I screamed, but he forced my head onto the pillow so no one could hear me scream out for help. Dagur was grunting and moaning out as he started to thrust into me.

"Ahh yeah take that bitch" he moaned.

Tears we streaming out of my face and soaking the pillow as he started to force him self deeper inside of me, which made the pain only worse, he then pulled my face to the side so I could breath. the only thing I wanted to do now was to crawl in a hole and die.

But that wasn't an option at this time, now I was being raped.

"Please stop, I beg of you please!" I begged.

"But were only getting started hiccup," he said as he started to pick up the pace as my hips were bucking against his in a fast pace. I my whole entire lower half of me was in pain, I was so confused at this point, for some reason part of me was liking this tough love, while the other just wanted nothing to do with it. I shut my eyes and tried my best to avoid his."Don't look away." he barked.

"Look at me" he said with anger.

I opened my big green eyes as I looked into his.

After I open them, he stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead and whispered.

"I always thought that you were beautiful hiccup" he said with a way more different voice, a voice that was more soft and gental.

After that thought, I could feel his cock getting harder and harder inside of me, I begged him again to stop because it hurt, but he just smiled and said.

"you're gonna enjoy this" he said as he moved his hand down in between my legs and grabbed my cock and started to move his hand up and down. he was giving me a hand job. I started to moan a little louder in an approval as I was feeling ready to cum. His and my body was covered in sweat as our bodies collided we each other.

"I think I'm getting ready to cum" he said in my ear.

I was getting ready to cum as well, his pace was fast but not rough at all, he was quiet gently on my cock, after a few seconds I cam on his hand and covered it in my seed.

I didn't respond to what he had told me, the only thing I was worried about him tearing me, I didn't want him to leave me bleeding out in my hole. but the second I was thinking about that, he had released his seed into me. it felt hot as he filled me up to the core and all the way up to my guts. at this point I wanted to die, he took a part of my innocence away.

When the rape was over he got off me and untied my hands and pushed my bangs out of my face and said.

"try to get some rest, were gonna have some more fun tomorrow" He said as he kissed my cheek and left the room. and locking the door behind him.

When he left, I started to cry and buried my face in the tear soaked pillow.

How am I going to get out of this?

**The next day...**

I felt so disgusting, like a piece of trash tossed to the side or something.

No, that wasn't the right term, I felt more like a whore, a filthy dirty whore that was only used for one thing.

Sex and nothing else.

Well it wasn't in consent so it doesn't count right?

Well at least I'm not tied up at the moment, but that still didn't make me feel any better about the situation.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open, It was Dagur of course, with his sick twisted little smile and his dark eyes piercing through my soul, that made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I noticed he was carrying something in his hands.

I didn't look at him, I refused to.

So instead of looking at him I decided to hide under the covers like a scared child hiding from the boogie man or something, just anything to avoid him at this point.

I felt him sit on the edge of the bed, my one good leg was lying right next to him, I tried pulling it up but he grabbed it and started to rub it, moving his hands up to my thigh while still under the covers.

I shut my eyes real tight, I want him stop and tell him no.

But for some reason I just held back and let him touch me.

Then the covers were ripped away from me in an instant, I covered my face with my hands, but that didn't work either, my arms were grabbed harshly and pulled apart, Dagur was on top of me.

"Time to wake up." he said harshly, as he buried his face into my neck, leaving kisses over my shoulder and neck, I shuddered at this feeling, I though I was going to puke.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Rise and shine." he grabbed me, pulling me up to his level, staring into my eyes.

"Stop, please just stop." I said softly."I won't tell anyone I promise."

"As much as I want to believe that Hiccup, I can't." he said pulling me closer to his face, inches away from his lips."I already told you, you're mine, forever."

I shut my eyes again at his words, I could feel tears getting ready to stream down my face, one slipped out om right eye. But Dagur's thumb catches it wiping it away as if he was my lover trying to make me feel better.

"Oh come on Hiccup." he said with a bit of sadness, while caressed my cheek ."Being with me won't be too bad, I'm sure I'll take _way _better care of you then that little blonde bitch back on Berk." He said darkly.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!." I snapped at him, trying to look strong in front of him

He smirked at my comment." Someone is a little nasty today." He cooed at me.

"Oh gee I wonder why?." I said sarcastically, trying to pull away from him but he still held my face as if it was a treasure.

Then I eyed on what he had brought me, something in a bowl.

He looked at the bowl,"I brought you something to eat, I thought you might get a little hungry." he said passing the hot bowl to me. I looked at the steamy bowl, it looked like soup. Whatever it was it didn't matter, I was starving at this point, I started eating.

After I finished eating, Dagur took the empty bowl from me and placed on the floor some where, he then looked at me and pinned me to the bed, Oh gods.

"Time for round two." he said taking off his helmet.

* * *

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter, I guess. let me know if you want me to continue this and make a little story out of it, and hopefully I did a much better job then before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, im very sorry for the long delay :( I was caught up with my other stories and personal issues, I hope you under stand the situation im going through please under stand.**

**Also I need some ideas from you guys, I dunno where else to go on this story, feel free to pm me ideas or leave some in the comments.**

**Also a big thank you to my 26 followers :-) you people are amazing!**

* * *

Forever Mine

Chapter two

I could feel my body going numb, my entire body was stiff, what was happening?

"Oh and by the way Hiccup." Dagur said as he cupped my cheek." I drugged your soup, you know the one I feed you a few minutes ago." He said grabbing me, pulling me in to a kiss, catching me off guard as his tongue slid in my mouth.

Dagur held me by my slender waist, looking at me with his wide dark green eyes, full of hunger and lust. He asked me if I was up for round two, and of course I wasn't, but in this awful situation I can't tell him no.

He growled at little as I felt his rough lips sucking and nipping my neck, feeling his red hair brush up against my pale face. I felt his hand travel to my hip all the way down to my crotch, grabbing it, stroking the head of it. I let out a soft moan, I was trying my best to hate this, but I don't think I hide it anymore.

"St..stop." I begged, but that plea fell on deaf ears, and Dagur was having too much fun leaving his marks all over my neck and rubbing my cock in a steady motion, he was enjoying every second of this, making me feel humiliated and weak, making me his little pet.

"Where's the fun in that Hiccup?". He said in my ear as he kissed my neck."this is only the start of it."

And with out warning, he got on top of me, pulling me down towards him so he could get to kiss me. He started to take his pants off, giving me a dark smirk. The only thing I could do was was shut my eyes tightly and try to put my mind somewhere else until the ordeal was over, he started to kiss my inner thighs working his way up to my hard erected cock, he gave me one last look before he took in my member in to his mouth.

I let out a load moan feeling that gush of new physical adrenaline hit me, it's like I just let out a big deep breath.

His tongue started to lick the slit of my cock, I threw my head back or at least try to. I felt my breathing increased as I took in a deep breath, Dagur started to suck on it harder, moving his head back and forth, while his hands spread my legs apart, holding them steady in place.

Oh gods this is so wrong, I shouldn't be enjoying this.

But theirs nothing I can do about it, Dagur had me right were he wanted, in his bed, begging for him to stop, he continued to give me head waiting for me to cum, then my lower body gave in to him, releasing my seed.

Then Dagur lifted his head up, swallowing the last bile of my cum, looking very pleased in his results. He then got on top of me, grabbing me by my hair then forced his lips on to mine, tasting the salt and sweat off him. At this point I was breathless, the he pulled at away from me, looking at my pale flushed face.

"Getting a little flustered Hiccup?" He asked tauntingly.

I didn't say anything, hell I didn't even know what to say.

Suddenly he flips me over on to my back, holding me by my hips, he started to kiss the back of my neck, whispering things in my ear. I could feel him getting ready in place, readying himself for my entrance, I know it's going to hurt like last time. I just hope he's more genital this time, but I don't think he will.

Then the next thing he told me was shocking.

" I won't hurt you much as last time, I promise." He said softly.

I didn't believe him, why should I trust him and take his word for it!? I mean he's already raped me, hell he's getting ready to do it to me right now! Plus he kidnapped me from berk.

Then I felt a hot sensation, it wasn't hurting as much as before, Dagur was taking things slow and relax, he stuck on finger in as he added a second to it, thrusting them in and out, making me moan.

"Yeah, you like that don't you." He whispered."You like it when my cock is inside you." he taunted me with his dark voice, sending the hairs on the back of neck to rise.

Then felt him get on top of me from behind, pulling me by my hips spreading my legs apart, I could feel the tip of his shaft near my entrance, he then pushed him self in me, making me scream. After that, he started to thrust, not as forceful as last time, more at a steady pace, as he was thrusting I began to enjoy it, everything started to go black and white, at a point I thought I was seeing stars.

"Fa...faster." I said.

He grunted." You gotta beg first." He said.

"Please...pl...please go faster...Dagur...please." I moaned

He sighed."Alright my little pet." He pushed himself deeper in to me."Since you said please."

I could feel him push his shaft deeper in my walls, I screamed in pleasure, begging for him not to stop. I literally thought he was going to break me in two, he grunts like a wild animal and is well...a animal and I was his mate in this situation, he was the predator and I was the prey, his little pet. I know this kind of lust is't mentally healthy, but at the same time I kind of enjoyed things when they started going to hell.

Dagur pinned me down on the bed, thrusting the hell out of me like the wild creature that he was. He was getting ready to cum, and soon.

"Ahhh I'm almost there." He moaned as he grabbed my hips even tighter, squishing me against his back.

Right after he said that, he released his seed all up in me, filling me to my brim as I out cried out his name, so loud even the gods could have heard us from above.

He collapsed beside me, as I turned over he pulled me up to his chest, his heart was pounding like a war drum, he started to run his fingers through my brown hair, twirling it a little.

" I'll take good care of you." He whispered." I don't want to lose you, not again." He said with a bit of fear, like I was something important to him. But I knew what he meant, he didn't want me going back to Astrid, he wants me all to himself, keeping me away from everyone I love and care about so I could play the roll of pet.

Then I passed out, as everything went back.

* * *

sorry for the crappy chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Wow I am such a asshole :( I am so sorry for the long ass wait for an update for this story, a lot of people have been begging me to update this, and I have just been pushing it away because I thought this story was awful and it sucks and blah blah blah, so anyway here I am looking at a blank screen and writing this shit. So here I am writing it down on my new computer so for once in my fucked up life I can actually update this shit.**

**Here is chapter three for you lovely people I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Forever Mine

Chapter Three

I Own Nothing

I slowly woke up from my deep slumber, the drugs have seemed to finally wear off, thank Odin for that. I notice I wasn't no longer tied to the bed either I was wearing clothes I have never scene before, these had to be Dagur's clothes just guessing by the size of them,I ran my hands over my face as I was free to roam around this little dark room of mine. But I went up to the door to see if it was still locked.

And it was, no real shocker their, Dagur wasn't the smartest person in the world but he wasn't the dumbest either, he knew I was clever and witty. But of course he had to keep me under lock and keep so her take me away from my home. I still have no clue on where he was taking me, but I might have a clue on where he might be taking me. Back to his tribe of the Berserksers, basically the most dangerous most insane place you can live.

That had to be it, where else where he would take me?

I sighed heavily as I walked back to the bed, the sheets were still dirty from last night... when Dagur drugged me and took me. The memory of him touching me, raping me were playing over and over in my head, him grabbing my thighs, kissing my neck and nibbling on it as he shoved his...

I shook my head trying to get that image out of my head, I wanted to wash away the memories and just go home and take a long hot bath. To be able to fly with Toothless to hug my dad and tell him I'm okay. How was I going to explain this to my dad when I get home? That is if I ever get back home I thought to myself, I felt so hopeless and weak. How can I be strong enough to tell my own father I was raped?

And to make things worse Dagur is chief of his tribe, so what ever he says or dose goes.

I wonder if my father even relies that I'm gone? He would have found me by now and would have saved me. What if Dagur killed him? No he wouldn't do that, he probably made some story up and told him I was going on a trip or something maybe, I don't know.

Then another scary thing crossed my mind.

What if Dagur forces me to marry him? Oh gods no anything but that, I couldn't handle that, I can't be the wife of a deranged killer insane mad man of a chief, this was the worst thing I could of think of. Me laying in his bed every night, me having to pleasure myself in front of him for his own selfish needs, Dagur being my husband and me being his frail little wife. God that was a awful thought, but I'm getting ahead of myself as always, I just need to stay calm and try to escape.

Suddenly my door opened, I jumped up as the dark figure walked through. I stood up and crawl backwards towards the bed until I hit the wall.

It was Dagur, his dark green eyes lingered as they looked at my body, his eyes never leaving them. He licked his lips as he crawled on the bed towards me, I shivered as I leaned back, turning my head away from him. I felt one of his hands travel up my knee and onto my inner thigh. I jolted up, literally jumping out of my skin as his rough hands touched my soft skin.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked me, I glared at him.

"You fucking drugged me." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed me by my waist, as he was on top of me, as I was underneath. I pushed my hands against his chest.

"Get off me." I huffed at him, but of course he didn't seem to care, no matter what I said or did it didn't matter. He wasn't going to listen to me.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He said calmly as he got off me, this time he pulled me onto his lap, holding me down tightly." I need you to listen to me."

I then looked up at him, sending him a glare."Why should I listen to you?"

He grabbed me by my chin."That depends, do you want me to try to drown you again when we were little kids? Or are you gonna be a good boy and listen?" He gave me the option to listen to him or not. I shook my head at him.

"What do you want talk about?"

"I'm bringing you home." he said.

My head shot up."Your taking me back to Berk?"

He shook his head."No, I'm bring you to your new home, the Berserkian Tribe." he said proudly."I'm gonna take you home with me and make you mine forever." he held me tighter by the waist, looking deep into my eyes. I literally thought I was going home, but of course that was too easy, I knew he was going to pull something like this.

"Bu..but I don't want to-" He cut me off as he locked his lips onto mine, holding me by my waist as I could taste the alcohol in his breath. I wanted to vomit at the taste of his breath, I wanted to spit in his face for taking me away. I started hitting him with my small baby fist, trying to get him off me, but he was made out of all muscle, nothing was going to stop him.

He then pulled away and ran his fingers through my hair.

Then I stared at him with anger and spit in his face, "Go to Hell." I hissed at him as he turned his face back to me.

Suddenly I felt a blow to the side of my face, as if I was hit the face with a bolder. Dagur had socked me in the face, pinning me down to the bed as he looked at me with deadly eyes."Looks like I need to teach you a lesson."

Then I heard the sound of ripping and tearing, he had just torn my pants off, then my shirt as he exposed me again. He spread my legs apart, holding me down as I screamed for him to get off me.

"Scream for me Hiccup." he whispered as he thrust into me, tears leaving my eyes as I felt his cock hitting me deep down inside."Just wait until I get you home." he taunted to me."That's where the fun is going to begin."

I dug my nails into the sheets as he continued to bang me until my vision had turned black and white.

Much more horrible things are coming my way soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY SHIT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER XD I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS I ALMOST GAVE UP ON THIS STORY BUT I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS I GIVE MY WORD. I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH A BUNCH OF DUMB ASSES AT MY WORK, ONE DAY EVERYTHING IS COOL THE NEXT SOME GUY I WORK WITH IS BEING A TOTAL DICK AND GIVING ME SHIT, WHILE ANOTHER IDIOT DOESN'T SHOW UP TO WORK UNTIL TWO HOURS LATE OR GETS KICKED OUT FOR BEING A DICK TO ANOTHER PERSON I WORK WITH.**

**WELL WRITING DOESN'T PAY THE FUCKING BILLS AROUND HERE SO I'M BASICALLY STUCK FOR NOW, HOPEFULLY I CAN QUIT SOON BEFORE SUMMER BREAKS OUT, BUT I DOUBT IT. MY BOSS IS A TOTAL CUNT SO THAT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL, ALL SHE DOSE IS SIT ON HER ASS AND EATS DOUGHNUTS ALL DAY. YEAH REAL FUCKING PROFESSIONAL LADY.**

**ANYWAY HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT, COMMENTS ARE LOVEY AND SO ARE YOU GUYS, THANK YOU!**

**OKAY GUYS I AM OFF TO HELL, I MEAN WORK, WISH ME LUCK BEFORE I JUMP OFF A FUCKING BRIDGE.**

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS GUY ON GUY ACTION!**

* * *

Forever Mine

Chapter Four

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was laying in bed naked with blood soak sheets, my eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying last night. Dagur didn't stop raping until dawn came around, he finally got tired and went to his room, leaving me bruised and bloody. My thighs were all buries, blood was trickling down my slim pale legs as it hurt to move the lower half of my body, I would wince every time I would try to move, almost breaking out in tears each time I moved, I felt so dirty and used, as if I wasn't worth it anymore.

I was officially Dagur's whore, I was no longer the brave dragon trainer that went through Hell and back to bring peace, no I was the chief of the Beserker tribes whore, I was his sax slave. I wish I had Toothless or my dad right now, I just need someone from Berk or any familiar face would do me good right now.

I started crying again, feeling my entire body shaking again, feeling sick to my stomach. I thought I was going to throw up, I thought I was going to die right here in this sex filled room, all I could remember were his dark green eyes piercing into my soul, with each thrust and kiss made me want die. I thing I rather be burned alive then be taken back as Dagur's consort, just the thought of that made my stomach turn. I didn't want to be his, I just wanted to go and home and never leave my dads side ever again, but I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Then I opened my eyes, looking through my tears and notice some clothes left out for me on the end of the bed, I slowly got up to examine the new clothes, it was a dark red tunic and some black leggings along with a black boot, but no prosthetic leg of course, leaving my stump bear and out in the open, how was I supposed to walk? Was Dagur going to carry me bridal style?

Ugh I didn't want to think about that, him carrying me around like some sort of prized possession, I didn't want to be paraded around like some object. Just hearing Dagur talk alone made me want to scream, his annoying laugh, his dark devilish smirk, his dark red hair. I hated everything about him, I just wanted to punch him in the face, but that would only make things worse for me, I already got a taste of it last night. I could still feel his teeth on my neck, taking and mating like a wild beast in the middle of heat. I wish he would have just killed me last night, I would rather have that then have him...rape me.

I snapped myself out of it and put my new clothes on, feeling okay for now, no longer feeling the bare nakedness anymore. I forgot what it was like to have the warmth of clothes on my back, beside feeling Dagur's warm hot body on top of mine.

But then I realized I was hungry, I haven't eaten in a while now and all I could think of was a nice hot meal. Now wasn't the best time to be thinking of food right now, but then again I could really use a nice piece of meat right now. Just something, anything.

Suddenly I heard thee door open, I almost jumped right out of my skin, as I backed all the way up to the dash board of the bed.

Dagur had walked in with a plate of food in his hand, he smiled and walked in, sitting on the edge of the large bed, he sat the plate down and held his arm out to me.

"Come here pet." He said softly.

I wanted to spit in his face, but instead I slowly crawled over as he forcefully pulled me to his lap, I started shaking like a wild boat in the middle of a storm, and of course Dagur saw that and took it upon himself to calm me down.

"Shh, it's okay, daddy Dagur isn't going to hurt you." He said almost in a creepy tone."As long as your good nothing bad will happen understand?" He raised a brow at me, waiting for a response.

I nodded.

He smiled again."Good." He then grabbed the plate of food, giving it to me as I was placed back onto the bed."Now I'm going to leave you to eat in peace, but when I get I'll be taking you up deck, so don't try anything when I take you up, got it?" He glared at me for a split second, I quickly nodded to him as he flashed me one more smile as he left me in peace, this was all weird, one moment he was cruel to me, the next he was nice to me as if nothing had happened.

I looked down at the plate of food, it was a leg of chicken along with some potatoes, I quickly scarfed it down, letting the bland food hit the bottom of my stomach, this was probably the best thing I've eaten in a while since I was taken into Dagur's custody, as long as I play this cool and try to obey.

Once I finished my meal I pushed the plate away, wiping the leftovers from my mouth. Now I had to wait for Dagur to return so he could take me up to the deck, I wasn't looking forward to it because I didn't want to go with him any where, I wish I could just stand up and get up for once.

Then less then fifteen minutes later the door open again and the next thing I know something was thrown at me, I thought it was my leg, but instead it was a fur blanket.

"Here put this around you, I don't want you getting sick." He said darkly, as he began to wrap the thick cloak around me, picking me up roughly, I jumped a little bit being picked up like this.

"It's alright, no one is going to hurt you Hiccup." He looked deep into my eyes."I won't let them." He whispered to me before carrying me out the door.

I knew deep down what he meant, ever since Dagur and some of his men were taken prisoner by Alvin, some of the Beserkers won't be taken too kindly to me since I'm the reason they have endured nothing but Hell over the last couple of years, Dagur was covered in scars, along with his head shaved and all spike up in different ways, looking like a wild animal. So in a way I was kind of already being punished for doing all of this, but I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass.

Now I was going to be taken back to the Beserker tribe, I was going to be taken back as his and only his. Dagur was going to drag me back to his house, become the chief of the Beserker tribe again and all hell was going to break lose.

I had to time myself out carefully and find a way out of this before Dagur could declare war on Berk, that was going to be one of his main priorities before taking on the Outcast island and trying to take out Alvin, oh I'm trying to imagine the big hit list right now.

Now Dagur was carrying me up the latter, holding me with one arm as we hit up the main deck, many warriors surrounded us, making me feel small as I got all the death glares, some clutching there weapons close to them as Dagur marched us up there. Dagur wasn't going to put me down for one second, Savage was standing right next to us, he was Dagur's right hand man, just another snake.

The crazy Beserker started out his speech, saying they we close to getting home and would be there in mere hours, by the time night comes we would be home. But that wasn't going to be the easy part , Harold Dagur's uncle was the new chief, and the only way Dagur could take his birth right back was to kill him. That just sent more chills down my spine, Dagur started going over the plans, splinting the parties up into seven in each groups, planning out the attacks carefully so they could strike.

Now this was getting crazy, this sounded more like a suicide mission. Night was slowly approaching us, soon the battle would begin, why did Dagur bother to bring me up here? what was the point?

But then Dagur brought up my name.

"After the Battle, my little pet here is going to get my Skrill back." He then looked back at me with a sick grin, causing me to jump out of my skin."Aren't you babe?"

I swallowed and shook my head."No." I whispered." I'm not giving you that Skrill Dagur, over my dead body."

He then frowned, grabbing me by the face harshly."You'll end up regretting that later if you want your people to live."

My eyes shot open, this was not going good, if I make one more comment like that then I'm dead meat. Later Dagur took me back to my room, throwing me to the floor and told me to get some rest, soon we would be home he said before slamming the door and leaving me to my thoughts.

Then night started to fall, the Beserker island was dead silent, everything was calm as the cold wind blew through the place while all the men and women slept in there beds, not knowing what was heading there way.

Soon cries were heard as the entire place was being invaded, the ex tribe members were rip roaring and killing people in sight, screams and cries were heard trough out the entire island as both clashed against each other, Dagur among them, as the Beserker blood flooded trough his veins, blood spilling all over the place, smeared all over his face and body. Releasing nothing but howling war cries as they marched on to the chiefs house, demanding his head.

Once Dagur and his crew march up there Harold was fighting for his life along with some of his tribe members, Dagur screamed once he saw his uncle, the man that had stole his rightful place as heir. He charged, running his sword right through his chest, blood coming out of his mouth, quickly choking on his blood, making loud gurgling sounds as he die right in front of his tribe. That was the ultimate humiliation fir him, that was the sweet revenge Dagur wanted, he had gotten what he thought he deserved.

The crazed red head howled in victory, he was the chief once again, taking what was his as the blood soaked into the island and the water. Most of the bodies were thrown over the cliff, some were burned alive at the stake for refusing to be ruled by Dagur.

Once it was over and everyone was under the madman's control, Dagur went back to the ship to clam his beloved prize, his war trophy, Hiccup.

I woke up to a loud bang, Dagur was soaked head to toe in blood as he picked me up, carrying me out to the Beserker island.

"I'm taking us home baby." He purred giving me a kiss on the lips, smearing the warm blood all over my pale face."I'm taking us both home where we can be together forever." He sounded so happy as if he was in a dream.

Once we hit the village, bodies were all over the place, some burned, some cut up into pieces and some well... were just decapitated. I closed my eyes and tried my best not to look, but I couldn't help it.

But once we reached Harold's house, it was worse, his head was sitting at the top of the fire place, the way you would do with an animal head. Blood was all over the front and in the kitchen, literally just smeared and painted in blood, it looked like Harold tried putting up a fight, but was completely defenseless. On the kitchen table was where what was left of the body, Dagur soon order Savage and some other goons to clean the mess up, while Dagur was "Taking his lady to bed."

Dagur carried me up stairs to the master bedroom, gently putting me down onto the bed, stroking my face and kissing me harshly, shoving his tongue in my mouth, tasting nothing but blood and mead. I knew he was drunk, this was his sick way of celebrating. Most of his men were too busy getting drunk and having sex with there women, or maybe it was rape, I don't know I just know my head is running wild and in circles.

The last thing I remember was my clothes being taken off again, Dagur on top of me, and the rest just went black.

**The Next morning...**

I woke up to a sudden snoring, I slowly opened my eyes as I notice Dagur had his arms wrapped around my small waist, his head on top of my shoulder, his large strong arms wrapped protectively around my body.

My entire mind drew a blank, all I could remember was screaming, yelling and a lot of blood.

Then I remembered, Dagur and his men went on a killing spree, killing those who wouldn't follow Dagur, killing them off as if they were nothing. It made me more afraid of Dagur, if I don't show him where the Skrill is, then it could me that gets the ax. What he did to Harold, could be me, or worse whatever Dagur has in store for me next, he could rape and torture me for hours on end, or kill me slow and painfully, whatever he wanted to do.

If I don't think of something fast then I'm dead, I can't wait for my dad and the others to find me.

Then I felt Dagur starting to wake up, letting out a loud yawn, he looked down to see that I was awake, he kissed me on the mouth sloppily, running his fingers through my messy hair. I could tell where this was going, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Ready for round two?" He said getting on top of me, not giving me a choice at all.

But somehow I managed to get the courage to say something.

"Please Dagur, just stop?" I whispered just barely as he cupped my face.

"Now wheres the fun in that?" He cooed, I could feel his hard length pressing against my hole. I didn't want to go for a another round, I could feel all the bruises on my thin stick legs starting to swell up even more. I winced a little as I felt it even harder, I tried to push away again, bu Dagur grabbed my wrist, telling me to stop it.

"I just want to go home." I said as tears started to leave my eyes.

His eyes kinda widen a bit."But baby, were already home, I already told you that I would take good care of you." He pulled my face closer to his, his lips just inches from mine." I told you, you will be mine till the end, and here we are together as one." Dagur started kissing my neck, working his way down as I tried to push him off, but I couldn't I started screaming for him to get off me, but it was useless.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed as he continued to worked his way down to my manhood, slowly licking the tip, as his hand cupped my balls, rolling them in his palm as he started to suck on my cock, causing me to scream a lot louder.

"STOP!" I pressed my hands on the bottom of his head, trying to push him off, but that only made him angry, he instantly got up and pushed my hands up to the dashboard of the bed, pinning me down as he looked at me with insane eyes. His dark sinister green eyes locked onto mine, as if they were slowly stealing my innocent soul, or at least what was left of it.

"Keep this up and I'll make this more painful Hiccup, I can be nice to you, but I'll make you're life a living Hell if you keep this up, I'm giving you one last chance, one more fuck up or resisting me and I'll rape you every single night, and it won't just be me, I'll let Savage have a few rounds with you while I watch." He said grimly, making me shake to my core.

I froze at his words, not knowing what to say or do.

"Are you going to be good?" He arched a brow.

I nodded, scared to death of him.

"Good." His kissed my forehead and continued.

* * *

**OKAY THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF HALF ASS, I'M SORRY I JUST REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE HIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BEFORE SOMEONE LOST THERE MIND SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I WILL UPDATE SOON, BUT THIS STORY WILL GET A LOT DARKER I PROMISE.**

**ALSO YOU KNOW HOW I SAID I WON'T ADD MPREG TO THIS... WELL I MIGHT END UP BRAKING THAT PROMISE, I KIND OF WANT THE DAGCUP MPREG THING TO HAPPEN, BUT I DO PROMISE ONE THING IT WILL HAPPEN MUCH LATER ON IN THE STORY AND IT WILL PLAY A BIG ROLE. I WON'T GIVE ANYTHING AWAY YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.**

**THANK FOR READING AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER...AGAIN XD I'M SO SORRY GUYS I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH, I'M JUST REALLY BUSY AT WORK AND STUFF, BUT HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT IT WILL DO FOR NOW LOL**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, DAGCUP AND MORE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**ANY NEGATIVE COMMENTS WILL BE REPORTED AND REMOVED.**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Forever Mine

Chapter Five

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was down stairs sitting in front of the fire, still naked. Still shaking a bit from what happened earlier, I could still feel Dagur pinning me down, looking at me with dark possessed eyes. He had already claimed me as his, I was his property, his mate. I could still feel the hair's on his face prickling me on my face, neck, stomach and on my... I quickly snapped myself out of it, I felt so disgusting. I didn't even feel like a human being anymore, just a shell of my former self. The entire lower half of my body felt numb, some of the pain has eased down, but not enough for me to move and to make my escape. Even if I did try to get up, a whole tribe of angry Beserkers would just come after me, besides most of them were still pretty pissed about me because of the whole Alvin think three years ago. Plus I didn't have my prosthetic leg, Dagur took it away at the last minute, just to be sure I wouldn't try anything funny.

I moved a little more closely to the fire, being naked wasn't really helping the situation, I grabbed the nearest thing of furs I could get my hands on, wrapping them quickly around me as I snuggled into them. I closed my eyes, trying to relax.

I kept wondering if my dad was looking for me at this point, did anyone back at the Edge know I was gone? I mean I've been gone for what? A week maybe? I lost count after three or four days, most of those days I would either black out or faint from all the things Dagur would do to me. All I kept thinking about was him telling me over I was his and his alone. I was still scared to even move, I forgot where Dagur even went. The entire down stairs was cleaned up after the on slaughter of Harold, poor man was killed in his own home without seeing it coming, I could still smell the blood.

Suddenly I jumped as I heard the front door crack open, I quickly turned my head around and saw Dagur walking through the front door, with something in his arms. It was some kind of clothing, he gave me a smile as he walked over with it. I froze in my place as he sat right down in front of me, I could finally see what he was holding. It was a dark blue dress with long sleeves and a long skirt, as soon as I saw that dress my heart stopped. I knew where he was going to take this, this was going to be my new wardrobe."I got this for you my lovely." He said darkly."I can't have you running around naked while under my watch, put this on." He laid it on my lap along with my fake leg on top of it, making me feel a little bit better.

I slowly put it on as he watched, it was an easy fit. The fabric was comfortable as I clipped my fake leg back on, as soon as I did that Dagur slowly helped me up, I was still in a bit of pain from all the nights of rape, I kept my head down avoiding all eye contact with him, but soon enough Dagur cupped my cheek, tracing his thumb along my cheek bone as he kissed me on the lips, his lips captured mine in a dominate way, I could taste him, I could smell him and it made me want to puke."So beautiful." he whispered, making my skin crawl, he then takes my arm, leading us to the front door.

We walked outside of what was left of the Beserker island, there was still blood and corpses all around, the sky was grey and everything inside of me was screaming at all the terror I was seeing, but for Dagur it was like we were taking a lovely stroll in the meadows, it was like he enjoyed watching all this murder and chaos happening all around him, he was a Beserker after all."Lovely day isn't it?" He asked me, tangling his fingers into mine as if he was my love.

I nodded, trying to keep myself together.

Then Savage came up to us, asking Dagur what the plan was next. He wanted to know when they were going to take on the Outcast, wanting to get there revenge on the people that kept them lock up for three years, listening them talk made me feel sick, but I kept my mouth shut. Soon enough the conversation was over, but before Savage left he gave me a quick glace staring me down like I was some kind of whore, Dagur imminently caught on, telling him to get back to work. Then Dagur started taking me away, walking up to the other side of the village, all the way down to the sand dunes, the ocean was peaceful as the waves slowly hit the rocks, Dagur moved his arms to wrap them around my tiny waist.

The whole time we were silent.

"You still haven't told me where my Skrill is Hiccup, why hide her from me?, when you know I'm gonna find her either way?" He looked at me, I stared at the pale white sand under my me. I didn't want to give out the location of the Skrill, if I do, it could mean the deaths of a lot of people, but how much longer could I hold him off? What he tries to kill me? What if he rapes me? What if he really dose let Savage have a couple of rounds with me after all? I mean the way that man looked at me...just made me feel sick.

I gulped hard."I...I don't-." Then he quickly pressed his fingers onto my lips.

"Hey it's okay, you don't have to be scared Hiccup, all you have to do is tell me where the Skrill is and you will have nothing to worry about." He sounded so sure that I was going to tell him. I felt his fingers slowly stringing through my thick dark brown hair, I froze in my place. Then I felt one of his hands hook under my bottom, cupping in and squeezing it like it was something special.

"I'm still not telling you where it its Dagur." I finally snapped.

His expression dropped to a none fazed look, arching his brow at me."Always playing hard to get, eh Hiccup?" He then got angry."I'm trying my best to be nice to you, but you just love it when I punish you?" He grabbed me by the throat, I could feel his strong grip of his hands tightening around my thin neck, I gasped for breaths but Dagur wasn't letting go anytime soon."The more you refuse me brother, the more Hell your going to pay." He said darkly as he continued to strangle me."Do you have any idea what Alvin did to me over the years?! All the pain, all the suffering I endured because of you!" He pushed me to the ground, kicking me hard in the ribs. I gasped for air as I laid in the sand, but it didn't last long, I could hear Dagur loosening his belt as it his the ground, he pushed the skirt of the dress up, I tried kicking his legs again but it just made thing worse.

He grabbed my head smashing it against the ground, causing me to black out for a minute, my vision was blurry as I saw him spreading my legs apart and thrusting deep inside me, tears sprang out of my eyes as I looked away, quietly sobbing.

Dagur pinned my arms above my head, looking deep into my eyes, even though I had them shut, then my anger got the best of me as I quickly looked up and spit right in his face. He paused for a moment to see what I just did, he wiped it off his face and slapped me.

Once he was finished, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me home, or at least that's what it was for now. Once we reached inside I was thrown on the floor as my leg was removed, Dagur just left me there as he locked the door, heading upstairs while I quietly sobbed in the corner. Feeling like I was getting ready to die, and at this point that's all I wanted was death to come and take me away from all of this. I could feel my cheek starting to bruise, as my neck was slowly turning purple and black, I wanted to get rid of the sadness, all the pain need to removed.

I slowly looked up and saw a large knife on the kitchen table, my eyes lit up a bit. I started to drag myself from the corner, this was it. I knew I wasn't going to be rescued anytime soon, everyone has forgotten about me, now I was going to end it all, I knew I wouldn't be able to take Dagur on there was no point, so instead I was gong to end it all, I just wanted to be free from all the pain, tears started to leak from my eyes again, it was only a matter of time before Dagur would come back down. I have to hurry up, I was just inches away from the table.

Soon enough I had made it, I crawled up and sat on the nearest chair, pulling the blade towards me, my hands were trembling the entire time, the knife was glinting at me as I saw my reflection in it, I looked like shit. But I didn't care I was going to be dead soon, I guided the knife to my fast beating heart, I took a deep breath. I was shaking the entire time, this was finally happening, I was going out like this.

"Don't do it." A voice said.

I quickly turned my head, Dagur was staring at me with wide eyes, his hands out.

"Get the Hell away from me!" I yelled, pressing the knife against my skin, breaking the first layer as a little bit of blood spilled.

"Just put the knife down, please Hiccup." He stepped a little bit towards me.

"NO!" I screamed, putting a bit more pressure on it."You won't set me free, so I'll do it myself." I was getting ready to plunge it deep into my heart, but I was tackled to the ground, the knife knocked out of my hand as it flew across the room, I tried crawling away but Dagur pulled my onto his lap, not letting me go."LET ME GO!" I screamed but he held on tight. I started balling hard, Dagur quietly hushed me, soothing me, telling me he was sorry, I kept telling him, asking him to kill me, but he wouldn't.

"I'm not letting you die Hiccup." He kissed my forehead, holding me tightly, running his fingers through my hair.

"Just let me go home, please." I whispered.

"I'm never losing you again, you're all I ever wanted." He said gently, I couldn't stop shaking at this point

"Just kill me then." I sobbed." I just want to die." Tears were running down my face as Dagur slowly wiped them away with his thumb. Dagur then cupped my cheek and kissed me.

"I would never kill you Hiccup, all I ever wanted was you."

After a few minutes of crying Dagur picked my up bridal style and gave me a bath, he of course joined me and scrubbed down as gentle as possible, after that he tended to the cut on my chest, and putting ice on the bruises from earlier, I was quickly laid back down in bed, three blankets were placed on top of me, I finally stopped shaking and let sleep take over me, my entire body felt weak as my eyes slowly drooped. Dagur stayed until I feel asleep, as soon as I did he want back down stairs to clean the mess down stairs, I knew this wouldn't be my last suicide attempt oh no, it was just going to keep getting worse.

But Dagur still had plans, he wanted more then Hiccup being on his side, he wants to make things more official.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, I am back with another chapter, this time a little longer so I hope you enjoy it! I decided to write another chapter and take a break from my other stories like This Is It For Me Here, and the rest of them for now, because I know you guys are huge DagCup fans, plus I'm still in mourning after they killed Dagur off in the new season Race to the Edge :( I don't think he's dead though so fingers crossed! Here is chapter six I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Please comment and review! :)**

* * *

Forever Mine

Chapter Six

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up to warm arms wrapped around my waist, Dagur head was resting on my shoulder, I didn't jump when I first notice. I laid my head back down, trying to relax, but I couldn't after what happened last night... I couldn't shake any of it off. I tried to kill myself, free myself from the hell I was stuck in, but it was no use, Dagur rushed in grabbing the knife as he took it away from me in a sobbing fit. I felt so upset and and angry at myself, I just wanted all the pain and suffering to end, I just wanted to go home and be with my dad. But Dagur was going to keep me here, watching me with very close eyes, otherwise things would only get worse.

Dagur steered a bit, pulling me closer to his chest, I could feel his arm hooked around my waist. The touch from him alone made me cringe, I felt like crap, my entire body felt weak and bruised to bits, I felt like I was slowly withering away, I was slowly dying, soon my body would give out, I hoped and prayed that my death would soon come. I kept refusing to eat, even when Dagur made me I still didn't each much. My ribs were starting to show now, I ran my fingers down them, I felt the bumpy lumps on my chest, making me feel sick to my stomach, I felt like shit the entire time. I just couldn't stop thinking about my dad and everyone else. I kept thinking about Toothless as well, was he okay? he can't really fly without me unless his other tail fin was attached where he can fly on his own. I would do anything at this point to just get a ride, to fly , to be free and not be stuck here as a sex slave.

Then I felt sudden motion around my waist, Dagur was starting to wake up, I closed my eyes shut until I could see nothing but darkness. I then felt soft lips peck my forehead, I slowly opened my eyes and met a pair of a dark sadistic pair. "Morning." He said with a small smile, I shyly turned away from him, adjusting myself in the soft furry covers, I didn't want to talk, especially to him.

"Are feeling any better from last night?" He asked me, are you being serious right now? I just tried taking my own life because of you, and your asking me if I'm alright? Oh sure of course I am, just give me a knife and I'll make it even better.

I then heard him sigh and jump out of bed, he went down the steps leaving me alone for a few minutes, after that he came in with some food, I wasn't hungry right, I felt horrible. But it didn't look like I had a choice, I was quickly pulled up and looked down at what was presented to me, it was half a chicken breast and a leg along with some cut up cook potatoes, along with a thing of water."Eat, you need to build up your strength."

I gently picked up the leg and started eating slowly, taking small bites here and there, nibbling on everything so I wouldn't upset Dagur, he seemed pleased when I finished off most of my plate as he took it away and went back down stairs, this time when he returned he had some more clothes for me, but this time it was a normal set of pants and a tunic, along with a white wolf fur vest, the shirt was a dark navy blue as the pants were pitch black. I slipped my new clothes on and I was carried bridal style down stairs to the living room, my leg was still there, along with the long sharp knife from last night. It sent shivers down my spine.

He sat me down on the rug to go get my leg, I just kept looking at that knife, once he bent down to give it to me, he looked over to see what I was looking at, he turned his head and cupped my cheek, being very gentle with me and said."It's okay, I'm never going to let you out of my sight again." He kissed me and attached my leg back on. Dagur wasn't going to take any risk, I was going to be watched at all times, this way I couldn't try to escape or find help. Even if I did try I would be found, but could I really go back home? I wasn't the same person I was weeks ago, I was dirty, I was a mess.

"I need to talk to you about something, and it's important." He said sternly."Do you really want to know why your dad and friends haven't found you yet?" My heart pounded when he said that. What the hell did he do? What was happening? But I kept listening, waiting for the worse to happen."You see, I made a little team up over the last couple of months ago, while you were asleep late at the dead of night, me and my new friends attacked Berk, before you could wake up I made it to your house, I climbed up to the window and there you were, sleeping the night away." He sounded so happy.

"What did you do?" I asked weakly.

He huffed."Not much, your father and everyone else is being held hostage back on Berk, under the control of the Grimborn brothers of course." Dagur didn't sound too amused at the last part as he explained."All those dragons will soon be slaughtered and skinned, sold at auctions and so forth, but since I'm nice I'm letting the Night fury of your live, he's being shipped here soon, he'll be under some heavy stuff so he doesn't kill everybody, but he'll live."

"When will he get here?!" I asked quickly.

Dagur smirked."He'll be here in the next day or so, don't worry so much." He then leaned a bit forward."But since your getting him back, I expect something in return." Of course their is always a price for something this great, if I wanted Toothless alive and in one piece.

I gulped."What do you want then?" I asked expecting the worse.

"I'm not gonna tell you just yet, but for now let's just get some time to get to know each other eh?" He arched a brow, what he planning, who were these brothers he was telling me about? Was my entire tribe still alive?

Dagur had some many things planned for Hiccup, he had dark intentions for the young future chief, he's little gift to Hiccup wasn't done yet, the blacksmith was still working on it but it would be done tonight, which was perfect for Dagur, giving him some time to sweet up Hiccup. Hopefully everything would go to plan, either way he was taking Hiccup as his prize, his one and only weather he liked it or not. He wanted Hiccup to feel safe and wanted in his care, Dagur had always wanted him all to himself, even at a young age many years ago.

For a while I was silent I didn't what to talk about without pissing Dagur off. What dose he want from me? Why dose he need me here? With him out of all the people.

"We need each other Hiccup, you'll understand one day?" He said softly as he helped me up, leading us out the door, I didn't know where he was taking me now, but I think I really didn't care at this point. He had his arm around me at all cost, making sure I didn't try anything stupid, but I soon realized he was taking me to the great hall, I guess he was holding a meeting about the Outcast, I knew Dagur wanted to take Alvin out, that was one of his main proprieties, he wasn't going to stop until every Outcast was dead. There was nothing I could do, no one was coming to the rescues, once Dagur gathers enough men the Outcast were screwed either way. Once Dagur got back here, half of what was left of the Beserker tribe joined him, instead of being killed off like everyone else that awful night, they didn't want to end up like Harold.

But this place still had a good amount of warriors. enough to get rid of the enemy, I was scared just looking at half of them, some of these men were locked up because of me, and it showed, some were glaring right at me, while others tried to look away in fear, fear of upsetting there chief. The last thing they wanted was to piss Dagur off right now, he wasn't in a good mood at this minute, not after the report he just got from Savage, apparently there have been report of stealing and raping young women, Dagur was fuming at this point as he clung to me.

"So a little birdie has told me of the incidents as of late." he said calmly, so far so good I guess." Theirs a few things going missing, such as gold, silver and a few prized gems, also a few report of assault on our women, so anyone got anything to say, no one?" He looked around the room, waiting for a person to speak up, that's when Dagur got more furious, he grabbed his knife, stabbing the wood of the table, making everyone jump at his sudden reaction."I'm gonna ask again, who the fuck did it?" He glared at every man in the cramped hall."Alright were gonna play this game aren't we?" He then turned for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose, and here comes the terrifying part, he pulled out his ax and looked at them all, he then nudged Savage to lock the door, and he did rather quickly."Line up pigs." he said to them, until he screamed again, making me jump."MOVE!"

All of them lined up as I watched Dagur walking over to the line,"Now how am I going to get a confession out of one of you huh?" He said grimly, his face then lit up with joy, making my skin crawl as Savage stood next to me, watching in amusement."I have a idea, and boy are you guys going to love it!" He held the blade to one of the mans throat, looking deep into his eyes."I'm gonna ask you, who did it?" He asked the man who was soon in tears, the man finally broke down, Dagur couldn't hear at first, so he grabbed him by the back of neck, forcing him to look up."I'm sorry I don't no one can hear you? Who was it?!" he yelled so loudly I think the gods could have heard him.

"It was Vorg." The weeping man said, as soon as he said that Dagur went straight down and grabbed Vorg by the throat, pinning him against the wall holding the ax close to his throat. Before Dagur could do anything he screamed."Wait I can explain!" But it was far too late, he was a goner for sure, once a traitor always a traitor.

Dagur growled."Besides you being a traitor and a thief and a filthy rapist, No theirs nothing else to explain." Before Vorg could defend himself, it was too late the ax had sliced through his neck, blood was all over the wall as Dagur continued blow after blow, making everyone watch at what happens to traitors. I closed my eyes and looked away, and to my shock Savaged pulled me away from the scene, telling me it would be over soon, he told me it was over, I opened my eyes and saw what was left of Vorg, it was just chunks of flesh and limbs, I saw everything. Dagur was soaked in blood I was so afraid to even look at him as he lock eyes onto mine, they were cold and full of anger, I gently pulled away from Savage and looked at the horrifying scene.

After I saw the bloody mess, I felt my legs getting weak as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. The last thing I remember is hitting the hard floor and Dagur rushing over to me, when I woke up my head was pounding like a drum as I woke up in Dagur's bedroom, I was confused and upset at what just happened. I just watched Dagur kill somebody to brutally, that I fainted out of sheer fear of him, he was going to do that to me if I didn't cooperate with him, I was dead, my death was going to come soon I just knew it. I was sweating heavily, I quickly laid back down I needed to clear my head.

I took in a deep breath, I could feel tears slowly coming to my eyes, what am I going to do? I can't reason with dagur, all he want's is war and chaos. That's all he wants, he doesn't care about no one but himself, he was going to keep doing this until he get's himself killed. The longer I am stuck here the more danger I will be in, my only chance was getting Toothless back and getting the hell out of here. But suddenly the door opened, I jumped up as Dagur rushed in, checking to see if I was alright, he was being so...protective I guess I could say, in a...creepy way.

"Are you okay!?" he cupped my cheek, looking at me with worried eyes as if I was dying slow and painfully." Your entire face went pale, and the next thing I know you fainted." He then put a cold rag on my forehead, making me lay down."I thought I lost you a minute there, how are you feeling now?"

I shrugged."Okay guess." I didn't look at him, he then started pulling the covers over me, running his fingers through my hair, he asked me if I wanted to take my bath now, I slowly nodded, I could use a hot bath, even though I knew he would be joining me no matter what. He picked me up and slowly filled the tub up with nice hot water and lavender, it felt nice for the time being, Dagur was behind me, scrubbing and washing me, I would flinch every time he would touch me which he caught onto quickly and did no funny business after that. After my bath I was escorted to the dinner table where me and him had dinner, it was lamb, light pink in the middle along with another side of potatoes, I slowly dug in and avoided eye contact with my captor.

"I have something important to ask you, and I need you to listen to me okay?" He said calmly as he mover over towards me. He grabbed my hand, clutching it gently as if I meant something to him. Now I was starting to get nervous, what was he doing and why in the Hell is he getting down on one knee.

"What is it Dagur?" I asked him, trying to keep myself together.

He then did the thinkable, he got down a one knee, looking deep into my eyes."I love you, I always have, and I want you by my side until the very end, as my equal as my partner." He then pulled something of his pocket, it was a silver ring, a purple jewel was in it, no he wasn't asking me what I think he was asking me, I...can't, no I can't be his... this isn't right at all.

"I want you to be by my side until my last day Hiccup."

"Dagur I...I" I was speechless.

"Hiccup Haddock will you marry me?" He asked me, oh gods I was feeling sick, I felt my entire body getting weak, my eyes rolled again as I fell out of my chair, this time Dagur caught me in the nick of time. He sighed as he held Hiccup in his arms. He didn't expect this to happen, oh well he could wait until he woke up, Hiccup had a rough one from all the drama today. Seeing Hiccup all shaken up and scared was taking a toll on Dagur, but soon he would get his dragon back hopefully putting more trust in this relationship.

"I guess I'll have to wait for and answer when you wake up my lovely." he carried Hiccup back up stairs, feeling a bit sad seeing the one he loves faint so fast, oh well he would soon know in the morning what Hiccups answer would be."I told you I would make you mine Hiccup, weather you tell me no or not, it all depends on you and the life of your Night Fury, your choice brother." He said darkly as he took his love to bed. Tucking Hiccup in as he stared closely at his soon to be wife, all he could think about was the future with him, he imagine Hiccup in a wonderful wedding dress, taking him in there marriage bed and so much more.

Oh all things Dagur wanted to do to him right now, if he was a women he make Hiccup bear and raise all his children, oh that was magnificent thought, but hey he could dream though.

Dagur pretty much up stayed up all night, he couldn't sleep.

This was far from over, Hiccup was going to be the bride and partner of Dagur the Deranged.

* * *

**Okay here is the finished chapter six, I hope it was worth the wait, tell me if you enjoyed it or not, I had am little bit of fun writing this for you guys, I hope you are enjoying what is left of some of your guys is summer vacation, I know some of you are going back to school soon and I wish you guys the best of luck! I graduated two years ago and I am so happy to be out of that shit hole, one time they asked us to describe one word for school and I wrote HELL as an answer, my teacher gave a B- as a response LOL Yeah I was a cheeky little thing back then, god everyone in high school is an asshole back then, but the truth is, it's only getting worse and that's saying A LOT.**

**well see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACKKKKKKKKKK! I missed you guys so much! and guess what you guys have five new chapters on the way! I am so sorry for the long break! I got a writer's block or some bullshit I don't know but I am back and holy shit I am so behind XD But don't worry I am back now and I hope this never happens again!**

* * *

Forever Mine

Chapter Seven

I Own Nothing

This was probably the first time I had ever fainted in front of somebody, the last thing I remember was Dagur getting down a one knee and and asking for my hand in marriage, I felt my heart stop for a moment, soon my body gave out as I fell right to the floor. I was overwhelmed, I felt like my entire world as crumbling around me, I was going to be Dagur's bride, one way or another. I could still feel his hand taking mine, pulling that beautiful ring out in front of my own eyes, I remember seeing the purple crystal encrusted in the silver ring, as soon as I saw that ring my heart dropped to my stomach.

If I didn't give him the yes, then this could all take an ugly turn. But if I do give in maybe I could get Toothless back, he was going to be here very soon, but not soon enough I just wanted to see a familiar face for once and not Dagur's. I slowly turned my body around, waiting for something.

I knew Toothless wasn't going to have his tail fin, Dagur was going to make sure of that of course, he didn't want me to escape or doing and anything that could get me out of here, I still hadn't given up hope yet, once he told me about Toothless, I got that one little glimpse of hope. If I could sneak out and get into the forge I could get out of here, find somewhere safe and make a plan to get back to Berk. But how am I going to get Dagur away from me? What am I supposed to do? Sneak out and hope and pray he doesn't find me? Yeah that wasn't one of my smartest plans, but it might have to do, unless I can think of something else.

I sighed deeply, I just wanted Toothless, I would do anything just to fly, just to see and touch the clouds and breath in the salt water air. I just want my freedom back, even in death I would be free and away from here, my dad would be ashamed if he ever saw me like this, I wasn't strong, I was weak. I was Dagur's whore, not the future chief of Berk, no I was far from it, I was a mess. I should be dead by now, I should have run that knife through my heart. My only hope was Toothless, hoping and praying hoping he was okay and not into pieces, how could I know Dagur was telling the truth? I can't trust him he's insane!

Then my mind went back to the man he killed, I was still shaking from the fear, blood was all over Dagur's face, the floor the walls and so much more. I could still smell the blood as Savage pulled me away from the awful situation, I was thankful for that at least, but I could still hear the god awful screams in my head. I could feel that ax going through the flesh over,over and over until there was nothing left.

I curled up deeper into the blankets, sniffling a bit. I could feel tears starting to overwhelm my eyes, the only thing I could do was cry and pray for this to be over, once Toothless gets here I could breath a little easier.

Soon enough my capture slowly opened the door, along with him he was carrying a tray of food, it smelled sweet and pure. But I still didn't look up I felt the weight of the bed sitting on the edge of the comfortable material. I felt a soft strong hand running through my hair, I didn't move when this was happening, then the hand moved to my skinny bumpy back, it felt nice at first. Then I felt someone leaning towards my ear, a soft heavy breath on my neck, then I felt rough lips kissing my neck working there way up to my face. I froze when Dagur was doing this, then a hand traveled up to my chest."Are you awake my love?"

I slowly opened my eyes, I gently turned my body towards him. Dagur looked at me with warm eyes, god that was creepy the way he looked at me, I tried my best not to cringe at him, I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes as Dagur gave me my food, it was a mixture of fresh berries and meat. We made small talk for a few minutes not talking about what happened last night, I was afraid of him bringing it up to me and telling him 'no' I kept to myself while looking down at my now empty plate, he soon took it away, leaving me alone for a few minutes.

Soon he was back with new clothes, it was a dark green tunic with black leggings, once I was dress I put my one fur boot on as I was carried back down stairs, I was given back my leg soon after. I sat there silently on the chair, until Dagur cleared his throat, making me jump. I looked at him with wide eyes, oh gods please don't ask me again, I can't take it, I was already afraid.

"The ship will be here soon, I'll be taking you there." He wrapped his arms around my waist as he led me out of the door. The sun was finally out and not covered in clouds, I could hear the birds chirping, men were busy working on new houses and weapons, getting everything ready for Alvin, I could feel my blood slowly running cold for that, Dagur was already sending letters, treaties for other villages to join him and the Beserker tribe to get rid of the Outcast once and for all, I felt awful Alvin has no idea what was coming his way, and I couldn't do anything about it. Berk was already taken over, everyone I know and love could be dead and I wouldn't have know it.

We continued to walk, I quickly looked over at the forge it was all neat and busy. I wish I could work in a forge again, even in this weak state that I am in, I felt tired even though I had been sleeping through the entire night, but all the rape and stress had been taking a toll but I was slowly getting a little better, Dagur made sure I was eating and it started to show, but I still had dark circles and bags under my eyes, some of the bruises were sprinkled on my neck still but they were fading away.

I'll admit Dagur hasn't hurt me...for a while, ever since I tried to...kill myself, he's been trying to make somethings right. But this wasn't healthy, I'm just trying to make it through all of this without getting myself killed or worse.

Then we were close to the docks, Dagur still clutching me, holding me close to him until I saw a ship pulling in, my heart was beating rapidly as soon as I saw it, I wanted to run like a mad man and just not give a care in the world. But I had to hold back for my own good, I watched as the boat unloaded, I could hear my own heart thumping inside my chest.

Soon enough I saw at least ten to twelve men carrying Toothless, my heart dropped to my stomach as I rushed over towards him, he was knock out from the drugs he was on, they had to put him under with darts otherwise he was going to get everyone killed, I ran my hand over his smooth scales, trying to keep myself to together. Dagur allowed me to stay with him until his men carried him away leaving me in distraught the entire time, I just wanted to be with my only was the price I was paying just to see him, I then notice right before they took him away that his tail fin was missing, smart I thought, I knew Dagur wasn't going to let me out of his sight, not after my attempt, and I knew Dagur was going to play with this to his advantage, he placed his hand on my shoulder making me jump for a moment as I looked up at him with sad eyes, wondering what he was going to say to me now.

"You know what I want Hiccup, you know how to get your dragon, when all you have to do is tell me where mine is." He said looking at me with his dark green eyes, cupping my cheek."All you have to do is tell me."

I took a step back and think for a minute, he was right all I had to do was give up the Skrill's location and I could spend more time With Toothless, that's all it's going to take. I took a deep breath and looked back at him, waiting to see if I would give in.

"Alright, I'll tell you what you want." I said softly as I was pulled into a tight embrace then a quick kiss. He then pulled away looking at me with love in his eyes, god I was so sick to my stomach at this point, I thought I was going to lose it after I told him, he took all the way back to the Great Hall, pulling out a very large map asking me where the location was. I slowly pointed it out with my thin fingers, it was all the way out in the middle of no where, buried under thick sheets of ice is where she was. I knew Dagur was enjoying every second of this, this Skrill was going to make him more of a threat if he could tame it right, it would give him more of an advantaged in the war against the outcast, just with a few blows from the Skrill could kill them all, but I knew he was going to keep some of them alive for his own sick twisted games, making them suffer like he and some of his men did, I didn't want to even think about what he was going to do with them, I really hope he doesn't make me watch again.

In a few days he was going to take me with him, making sure I wasn't sending him into a trap or anything, I quickly assured him I wasn't. He believe me thank god, as soon as that was over we went back to his house and had dinner, I was silent the whole time all I could still think about was Toothless, when dinner was severed I barely touched it, Dagur took notice and said."Eat up." He said while stuffing a leg of boar in his mouth.

I pushed my plate away, "I'm not hungry." I looked at him with weak eyes, I couldn't eat I just couldn't, knowing what was happening.

He sighed in anger,"You need to eat, I can't have you dying on me, not right now especially." He took another meaty bite.

I finally glared at him."Why the Hell do you care?"

He stopped what he was doing at he got up from his seat, walking over towards me, taking his hand into mine I tried take my hands away from him but he wouldn't let go of me, once again I was at another tug a war with him."I care about you a lot Hiccup."He pushed a few stands of hair away from my face." I always did, ever since I was little I knew we were meant to be, I know what it's like to have everyone hate you for who you are, believe me I know." He turned away for a minute." But I'm here giving you what we both deserve, power, an army, people that will love and respect you." I kept listening to him, but I knew none of this was right." I need you by my side Hiccup, I still love you I always have and will even though you might not love me back, I'll always be here for you." I felt myself shaking a bit with fear, then he finally let go." I might have rushed the proposal a bit, but I'm serious about us getting married, I already have just about everything ready for us."

I turned away, not looking or speaking to him, I didn't want to talk about this anymore, I just wanted to go to bed.

Then I heard him sigh in defeat."Alright I get it, you don't want to settle down just yet, I get it." He threw his hands up a bit, then lead me up the steps, leading me back to the one peaceful place I had, our bed. I took my boot and leg off as Dagur went down with it, putting it away so I couldn't get to it, once he returned he locked the door and wrapped himself around me, quickly falling asleep with me. I stayed up for almost the entire night, hoping I could see Toothless the next morning, that's all I could think about, but soon enough I went to sleep. In a few days I would be taken on a wild quest to get the Skrill, as much as I didn't want to, I had to if I wanted Toothless to stay alive and in one piece. I had no idea how long this was going to take on boat sine we weren't flying there on the backs of dragons.

But soon I was tossing and turning, I couldn't get comfortable, so I stayed awake until the sun started to rise, I sat up and watched Dagur sleep peacefully. I started getting dark thoughts of killing the bastard in his sleep, but I held back from fear, one screw up and it could cost me everything. I could feel the bags form under my eyes, I felt like shit, maybe I could sleep in all day if Dagur would let me. I doubt it, then again he's been trying to make things up, I think a sick twisted part of him cared about me, but I could never returned the favor to him, how could I ever love someone like him? He tried to kill me, he's raped me and now he's trying to get us married, I don't want to be married to him, never. I mean someone like him...I don't think he understands the term of marriage, I still love Astrid that's all I thought about when I was first taken, now I can't even remember what she looked like, she's the only thing I ever wanted and now dagur has taken that away from me, I was dirty and weak. I'm not the same anymore, I was just some Berserker's whore now.

I shook my head plopped myself back down on the bed, accidentally waking up Dagur. Oh great, now things could get ugly.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me, giving me his warm smile as he got up and kissed me on the lips, I froze when he did this."Your up early?" he got out of bed and threw his tunic back on."Are you ready to help me look for my Skrill?" Now? Already? I thought he was going to stock up on some supplies and then go. I sat there for a minute and nodded."Good." he picked me up leading me down stairs.

Now here comes the fun part, locating the Skrill and giving it to Dagur, how was I going to train it when all it dose is try to kill anything that moves? It's not really tamable, believe me I've tried and it's not going to end well for any of us. I asked if I could see Toothless before we left, which Dagur agreed as he led me to the cells, Toothless was still out of it, but was twitching and moving a bit slowly, I placed my hand on his snout and told him I would be back as soon a I can, then we were at the docks, everything getting ready for the long trip, I could feel all my insides tuned as I got on, watching the island getting smaller and smaller as we were now in the middle of the sea.

Soon Dagur would have his Skrill.


	8. Chapter 8

Forever Mine

Chapter Eight

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

We have been out to see for the last couple of days now, I looked out onto the large sea, watching the waves slowly rocking the ship. I kept looking out hoping we were close to the Skrill, But I knew we were still far away from it, maybe three to four days out by now until we could get there. But over the last couple of days Dagur has been keeping us busy, and when I mean that I mean...us together in bed while he holds me down looking deep into my eyes, telling me over and over that I was finally his until the very end. The bruises were heal by now, I no long showed marks of abuse or any signs of harm anymore, but I was still bleeding on the inside, I was still afraid of Dagur even if he is being genital with me.

Most of the time I would be kept in his private chambers, keeping his bed warm, being kept safe and feed as always. I was always given a nice hot bath, but I would always have Dagur scrubbing me down, rubbing my back trying his best to be good to me since I gave in on telling him about the Skrill.

The thought of Dagur owning that Skrill was going to be a pure nightmare I swear to god, this type of dragon wasn't tamable believe me I have tried, this type of dragon is an absolute nightmare to handle the temper on that Skrill alone is not match for Dagur, even the slightest movement would piss it off, or in this case her. Females are probably more worse then the males in this case, or from what I was guessing at this point. But Dagur was so excited over the whole thing, it was like was waiting for a new baby to come into the world. I was more scared about my own safety at this point, Dagur has no idea on what he was getting himself into, he thinks he can do it all but in reality it's not that simple.

The sun was setting turning the entire sky orange and pink, it was an amazing sight to see, I always loved watching the sun set it was one of the many things I loved to do with Astrid after a long day of flying with her and Stormfly, I quickly frowned feeling awful for thinking of my most chariest memories, those days for me were long over.

it's been almost an entire month by now...I think or has it been two months? I lost track a few days after being taken away from Berk, I kept thinking my dad was going to appear, saving me from all of this madness, but that was only a pipe dream at this point. My heart ached of thinking of my father, he might not have been the best father in the world, but he was still my dad, he tried his best at being a single parent and I couldn't really blame him for not wanting to put up with me over the years, I could feel the tears pooling in the corner of my eyes as I gripped the edge of the ship, digging my nails into it, holding back my emotions. Why I thought? why were the god punishing me like this? What have I done to deserve this? I placed my hand over my face trying to pull myself together, telling myself I would be fine, but I knew I wasn't going to be fine.

I sniffled and looked back up at the pink sky, why couldn't I just fly away from all of this?

Suddenly I felt large warm arms wrap around my waist I jumped and looked into the eyes of Dagur, he looked down at my red face, noticing the tears I quickly jerked away avoiding eye contact, not wanting to look or talk to him, I quickly wiped away the tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head."Just leave me alone Dagur." But I knew he wasn't going to too, once he sees something wrong he'll do anything to get to the bottom of it, he grabbed me forcing me to look up at him.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he took his thumb and wiped away one of the tears."Are you okay, did somebody hurt you or say something to you?" He said with a bit of aggressiveness, I thought he was getting ready to pull out his sword and start killing everyone.

I shook my head."Nothings wrong! Alright!" I screamed at him, all I wanted was some peace to myself."Can't you just take the fucking hint and leave me alone?!" I yelled very loudly, enough for some of his men to sop and listen, Dagur stiffened for a second looking at me with wide eyes, as if he was looking at a monster.

He then grabbed me, dragging me away back to the lower deck."Okay you need to calm down and learn how to talk properly to me." he dragged me away kicking and screaming, now I was screwed for the night, I just made my situation a whole lot worse.

I kept trying to fight him off, but Dagur was already piss off to the degree."LET ME GO!" I screamed and hollered at him, but as soon as I did that I was thrown to the floor, landing face first. I pulled myself up until my face was shoved into Dagur's crotch I froze for a second and looked up at him with pleading eyes, he wasn't buying it not right now. He then unbuckled his pants, his belt hitting the floor making a quick clang, I still froze in my place until he grew impatient and shoved my face right into his cock.

"Suck." he said darkly, as I stared at his twitching cock, I slowly inhale and wrapped my lips and tongue on his cock, I kept lick and sucking hoping to please him and wash some of the anger away. He would let out a few moans, telling me I was doing well so far, but I slowed down he would yank my hair telling me to go faster, I picked up the paced trying to make this go as fast as possible, but soon enough he released his seed inside my mouth, causing me to almost choke as I was forced to swallow each ounce of cum.

Then he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and leading me to the bed. At this point the bed was the least of my troubles, I was growing use to the thrusting and groping. But I would still cry when ever I would be penetrated, even with some kind of lube it didn't make the process any easier for me.

"You know I really hate hurting you like this Hiccup, but you know I have to keep you in line." He forced me onto his lap, pulling me close to him."I'm trying my best to take care of you baby, but your really starting to get a bit spoiled if you ask me." He pulled my hips tighter, forcing his cock inside of me, causing me to yell out, sinking my nails into his neck and back."Mmmm Yeah right there, just bounce Hiccup, it will make things bit easier, just relax not all of this has to painful for you." He continued to rock me, the part of lower half of my body was hurting while the other was some how enjoying all of this.

"Are you going to be good for now on?" He arched a brow."Your not gonna get snippy with me when I ask you something right?" He cupped my face, making me look up at him.

I nodded, wanting to get off of him, he pulled me off as I laid on the bed totally flustered and confused the entire time, Dagur laid right next to me, pushing my long bangs out of my face until I calmed down. He grabbed me a glass of wine handing it over tom."Here." I accepted it and took a heavy swing, needing something to calm my nerves."Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

I put the glass down and looked at him,"Do you really want to know?"

He rolled his eyes at me."Yes that's why I'm asking you?"

I threw my hand over my eyes, leaning down and not looking at him."I miss my old life okay?" I flat out said it."I miss my dad, I miss the forge I just miss everything okay?" I sighed deeply feeling so frustrated at myself and at dagur, if it weren't for him and his insanity then I wouldn't be here, why couldn't have Alvin just kill him when he had the chance? Why couldn't he be put to the death penalty instead? Now I was thinking of taking my life again, but this time with more thought put into it.

Then I felt him pulling me into a tight hug."I know you miss everyone babe." he said softly to me."But you don't need them, you have me." I wanted to scoff but I didn't want to make things worse so I just stayed quiet until he was finished."I'm all you need, you might not see it now, but you will sooner or later, once we get married you'll see it." My heart pounded a little faster one he said that, I didn't want us to get married, I just wanted to get the Hell away from him.

He gave me a peck on the forehead."Lets get some sleep and will talk about it later." He dragged me under the covers and we both went to sleep.

**A few days later...**

I stared out to see with dagur right next to me, we had finally made it, I could see the thick ice from a far it wouldn't too much longer from now, soon that Skrill would be out and ready, I cloud feel my heart pounding, as if I was getting ready to watch everything unfold in front of me. All of the Dagur's best warriors were out and ready, it was going to take a while to bust out all of that ice, not unless you have dragon fire to burn it all out. It was very early morning, the sun hadn't come out just yet, the air was cold as I was wrapped up in a thick fur blanket as was Dagur.

Dagur was pretty much holding my hand the entire time, clutching it tightly making me feel uncomfortable, there was still a part of me that was scared of him if anything goes wrong. If anything happens to this dragon it could cast me Toothless or worse. I wasn't feeling so hot either, It was like all my insides were at war, I barely touched any of my food this morning, I told Dagur I was feeling sick he told me it was probably just the flu, but that didn't stop him from kissing and touching me, I don't know what was wrong, all I knew was I felt like I was getting ready to throw up.

I could feel my stomach turning the entire time, my face looked a little pale, I just assumed it was me not eating much and not feeling too good. I just kept taking deep breaths and hoped this sickness would blow over soon.

"I'm so excited on getting my Skrilly back!" he said like a happy little kid."What should I name her? Death mare? Striker? Oh no wait! I got a good one! Shatter master!." he said gleefully happy on what to call this perfect Hell raiser."What do think baby?" he looked at me with happy crazy wide eyes as if they were getting ready to explode.

I quickly responded to him with a fake smile and nodded."Y..yeah! that sounds great, Shatter master I like." I said ti him as he pulled me in for a kiss, catching me a bit off guard but I did my best to play along, I could feel his fingers running through my hair, nuzzling me. He held me for a few more minutes, as if I was the best thing that had ever happened to him, blushed a little after out short french kiss, wanting to pull away but I couldn't, he would just pull me closer and whisper sweet nothing into my ear, causing me to feel a little weak in the knees.

But we were soon cut off when we reached our destination."Were here!" he said cheerfully pulling me along with him."Where is she Hiccup, which way?" H e asked, I slowly pointed it out."She's not far, she's buried beneath the thick patch of ice, but's it not far."

He kissed me on the lips one last time, then turned towards his men."Get to work! We don't have all day now!" He then ushered me back inside to his chambers, he could tell I was still tired, I was still feeling sick. I laid back down as Dagur put a cold rag on my forehead."Feeling any better babe?"He asked me I shook my head no.

"You'll be okay, it's probably just some kind of bug going around." He took the rag off and dunked it back in before ringing it out again."Maybe I should make you something for the pain, maybe some nice hit soup would make you better." I couldn't stand the mention of food for a minute, it only made me feel more sick at this point.

I clutched my stomach, huddling into a little ball."I think I"m gonna be sick." I said before I landed on the floor, holding my stomach as I felt the bile on the top of my throat, Dagur quickly grabbed a bucket and held some of my hair back, puking my guts out for a few solid minutes, feeling my entire body getting weak, Dagur continued to rub my back telling me everything was okay. Once it was all over I collapsed onto the floor with my head on Dagur's lap."Felling a bit better now that's out of your system?" I shrugged as I felt my eyes drooping, he picked me up and put me back onto the bed, pulling up the covers and placing the cold rag back on my forehead."Try to get better okay? He grazed my cheek before leaving me, locking the door behind him.

I felt so weak and tired, I hope whatever bug I have goes away soon.

A few hours later I woke up to the smell of something good, for some reason I was hungry and no longer sick, I gently pulled myself up and saw Dagur carrying a nice hot bowl of soup, he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed."Have a nice nap?" He asked me I nodded as he grabbed a spoon."Open." He said softly, I looked at him funny for a second but didn't question him, the last time he gave me soup I was drugged up and raped for hours, but this was different. I took in the hot liquid and ate as much as I could before telling him I was full and didn't need anymore.

"Lay back down, I want see if you have any infections or not." He pulled the blanket off me."I can't have you dying on me now." he took my clothes of gently, he looked over my entire body."Hmm, nothing I guess, maybe it is just the flu, I mean you don't have a fever though..." He then wrapped me back up in the furs."No matter once we get back home I'll have one of the midwives look at you." He kissed my hair."Only half way there and soon I"ll have my Skrill, all thanks to you Hiccup."He smiled insanely at me.

I layed back down as he lulled me to sleep, telling me how happy he was to have me here, I just shut my eyes and passed out shortly after.


	9. Chapter 9

Forever Mine

I Own Nothing

Chapter Nine

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I awoke from my peaceful sleep and found myself alone, Dagur was nowhere to be found. I looked around for a few minutes, but nothing he was gone but the door was still locked tight, or from what I could tell from where I was at. I sat up for a few more minutes, then I finally notice a new pair of clothes waiting for me, along with my leg. I quickly scooted over and picked it up and strapped it back on, then I saw the new clothes, it was a long grey tunic along with long pair of pants, on the side was the boot. I put them on and just waited for a few minutes, then I finally got up and walked around, but as soon as I did that I felt winded as if my knees were getting ready to cave in.

I managed to catch myself, ever since I started getting sick I felt my entire body getting weak, I hadn't really eaten in a while son I really didn't think much of it. Dagur was trying his best to feed me, trying to get me to fattened up. I wasn't going to be putting on any weight anytime soon, even if I ate every hour it still wouldn't do much to me, I was always going to thin and lanky no matter what. I assumed I got all of this from my mothers side of the family, I was never going to be thick in muscle.

After a little while the door finally unlock, I looked up and Dagur walked through the door with a grin on his face."How are you feeling baby?"

I shrugged."Okay I guess."

He sat next to be, wrapping his arm around me, I was still looking a little pale from all the vomiting yesterday. I still didn't feel hungry, just weak and tired still as if I was getting ready to pass out again, I could feel my head spinning a bit, Dagur took a quick notice.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, are you sure your okay?" He grabbed my face, looking at me with worried eyes."Hiccup your scaring me, maybe I should just take you back to the island, get you check out by a midwife." He pulled me close to him, he was warm, it felt nice to be honest."Lay back down and I'll go get you something okay?" he patted my cheek before kissing my forehead and leaving me alone again, but before he left me again."Oh don't worry, were almost done getting the Skrill out, will be going home soon." He then closed the door again.

I sighed and laid all the way back down, snuggling into the soft furs, I buried my head into the pillows, closing my eyes shut and taking in a deep breath. It was only time now until that beast was busted out from the ice, I felt scared thinking about that Skrill being out into the real world. It was only hours until he would finally have what he wanted, he wanted me and he wanted his dragon.

How was I going to help him? How was I going to help Dagur control this mighty beast? This dragon was going to kill me as soon as I stepped one foot near it, I couldn't help him tame this dragon he was nuts. But I really don't have a choice right now, I was sick and weak in the knees, but maybe I can get out of this somehow, all I have to do is pass out or start throwing up, Dagur won't let me go out in the cold if I'm sick like this, I could barely stand up at this point, I'm running a high fever I think, my hands were getting a bit clammy, my throat felt dry I needed some water or something.

I rolled over trying to get comfortable, I was getting really warm, maybe I should get up and get some water. I get up and walk over and grabbed a cup of water, pouring some water in and taking a long swing of it, filling me up a bit. I placed my hand on my forehead, I was getting warm. I stumbled a bit as I got back into the bed, pulling the covers over me trying to get comfortable as possible, but it didn't really help me, I tossed and turned for a few minutes. I could feel myself getting sick, oh no.

I grabbed my stomach again, it was still early morning, why am I throwing up every morning, it's been two days now, I don't think this is any kind of flu. if this was the flu would have been a lot worse. When ever I had the flu I would have been puking all over the place, my fever would have been much higher then this little one I have. I was over reacting at this point, this would soon pass I hope, I hated being sick, I tried eating but every time I did I would just throw it back up, my dad always made this soup that would make me feel better, I missed my dad, I wish he was here right now. But that was never going to happen, I was Dagur's property now, he was taking care of me now, I mean he was trying at least.

Then I heard the door open, I didn't bother to look because my stomach was hurting a bit, I knew I was going to throw up again soon, I didn't want to get up and start puking all over the place.

I then felt a little nudge."Hey wake up, I got you something to calm your stomach."

I slowly rolled over towards him, Dagur had a large steamy bowl of soup." It'll help settle your stomach, sit up and I'll help you."

He put the bowl down and helped me up, throwing a few pillows behind me so I could sit up, taking the bowl to his lap and started to feed me. I took the spoon fulls of the hot soup, calming my stomach a bit giving me some relief, at least I was keeping something down so far, but I was giving my self an hour until I would get sick. As soon as I finished I laid back down, Dagur laid down right next to me, putting a cold rag on my forehead trying to keep my fever down. Dagur buried his face into my neck, I could feel his steady breath on my neck and shoulder, his beard prickled me. I relaxed for a while, we both laid there for a while in peace, I still moved every now and them, Dagur would try to help me.

We both tried settling down for a while, but soon a knock came to the door, Dagur immediately got up to answer the door, it was Savage.

"What is it?" Dagur asked annoyed.

Savage looked breathless."It's done sir, the Skrill is out, it's starting to wake up."

His entire face lit up,"FINALLY!" he yelled all happily, causing me to jump up in fear. He then turned back to me, remembering that I was still sick, then turning back to Savage."I'll be there in a minute." He nodded as Dagur closed the door and walked back to me.

I was already up, looking at him weakly."Listen to me Hiccup, I just need you to show me how to control this dragon, okay?" he cupped my cheek looking at me sweetly."I just need you to show me how this works, okay?"

My heart was pounding the entire time, but I nodded. Dagur picked me up bridal style, taking me out of the chamber and leading me up all the way to the deck, all his men were gather around the now thawing off Skrill she was slowly waking up, the thought of her waking up made me scared. This Skrill was more free rage, the only weakness for them was water.

Dagur was enjoying the entire thing, he was looking at her like she was the most wonderful thing in the world, the Skrill was a large dragon with dark purple and grey scales and large wings and long claws, able to blend into the clouds, with a spike crown on it's head. She was all he ever wanted in a dragon, she was intimidating and fearsome with a deadly attitude. It was as big as a monstrous nightmare, it's speed was eleven nineteen on lightning witch was worse in this case, because the Beserker tribe was known for it's violent lighting storms.

She was a kill on sight, a perfect killer in the making.

"There she is Hiccup." Dagur whispered to me in a dark tone."Theirs my dragon, and your going to help me train her."

I gulped as I looked right at her, I was scared, and I couldn't afford to be afraid if she were to even get a whiff of that fear I would be dead in a second, I felt weak in the knees then I got closer to her, Dagur continued to carry me up, I just wanted to run and never look back at her. She was twitching a bit, slowly coming to after being frozen for the last three years. I had to be strong, Dagur stopped for a second, looking at me wanting to know what to do next.

"Put me down." I whispered, after a few minutes he did. I slowly got on my hands and knees and crawled up to the unconscious Skrill, my hand was shaking as I was getting ready to press my hand onto her snout, but as soon as I was getting ready to do it, her eyes open wide looking into my soul, I jumped back as she growled at me, I slowly back up as she started to move against me. I froze for a second as we both looked at each other for a minute, she was still pissed being woken up like this, having a human straight up in her face like that. I clenched my fist still shaking a bit, I tried my best to calm myself before trying to do it again, I just need to focus.

I calmed down for a minute and tried again, but this time she snapped her jaws at me, causing me to jump back again, she started moving towards me, then turned her snout onto my belly, giving it a whiff almost scenting something inside of me, I looked at her confusedly wondering what the Hell she was doing. But before I could react, darts were shot out of no where as she quickly let out a roar and collapsed right next to me, I looked back up as Dagur held a dart pipe in his hand, putting it down as he helped me. The men started started to pick the knocked out Skrill, putting her into one of the cages and quickly locking her inside of it. Dagur held me tight in his arms, knowing I was scared of what could have happened, but he knew I was alright.

I gripped his shirt, still scared of what just happened.

"Well...I guess she was just a little pissed from being woken up from her nap." He shrugged as he picked me up."Oh well, we're going home now so don't worry we can get her trained later." He led me away, as I gave the dragon one last look before heading back down.

Once we got back down there, I was put back into bed.

I let out a soft moan, I was starting feel sick again, I tried to ignore the pain, but I couldn't.

Dagur rubbed my back a little."Feeling sick again?"

I quickly nodded, he brought over the bucket and I leaned over, waiting for the awful vile to come up, for a second I waited until it started to come up. This lasted for a few minutes, while dagur held my hand for some odd reason, rubbing my back telling me to let it all out until I was done. I pulled away, tears in the corner in my eyes, my entire mouth was dry and on fire from all the throwing up. I felt light headed as I collapsed back onto the bed."Shhh it's okay Hiccup, It's probably just a little stomach bug, it'll pass soon." He rubbed my back as we made the ship ride home, I couldn't wait to go back, I needed to see Toothless as soon as possible.

My vision was blurry, Dagur put the cold rag on my forehead, trying to get me better, slowly brushing my hair away, feeling my fever, his eyes widen a bit as he felt how warm I was."God you're burning up, as soon as we get back your seeing the healer first." He said concerned, making me feel a bit better. At least Dagur was going make sure I wasn't going to sick on his watch, that was the thing I needed was some illness making my time here with him worse, I didn't want to be anywhere near him, but in a fucked up way he was doing his best not to get angry with me.

The sooner we get back hopefully the better.


	10. Chapter 10

Forever Mine

Chapter Ten

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

My head was swinging back an forth for the last few hours, I couldn't feel my limbs at all. I felt so tired and weak from all the throwing up, I tried my best not to move, because I was worried of throwing up again, I hated feeling like this. I hoped this illness would soon pass, this was the last thing I needed right now, sure I don't mind Dagur taking care of me, but I didn't want to feel like shit the entire time being stuck with him, I had to figure I way out of here soon.

Dagur had his arms wrapped around me very tightly, I felt his beard resting on my shoulder as he snored away. I sighed and moved just a bit, snuggling into the blankets trying to relax again, I had no idea what time it was, if it was still night time or morning. But I knew we were almost home, the faster we get back the better I guess, just as soon as we get back to the island the sooner I could see Toothless. I kept wondering if he was okay, the last time I saw him he was drugged up and wasn't moving too much, it killed me seeing him like this, he shouldn't be like this he should be free, flying with me and away from all this madness.

Then I felt Dagur moving, slowly adjusting a bit as his eyes opened looking down at me, he smiled and pecked my cheek.

I froze in place when he did that, I slowly nudged for a second, trying to adjust myself in the bed. I then felt another sharp pain go down my stomach as if someone was kicking me in the abdomen the entire time, it was funny one minute I would be starving, the next I would be feeling sick and puking my guts out, while Dagur had to hold me over the bucket. That was the only good thing was having Dagur helping me out on that, I whimpered a bit as I held my stomach.

Then I felt a gentle hand running through my hair."Shhh, it's okay brother." he soothed me."Just try to go back to sleep, I'll wake up when we get back home." He pulled the covers up, trying to keep me warm,I quickly drifted back to sleep, trying to get more comfortable with the stomach pain. I felt the cold rag being placed back on my head, it made things a bit better, enough for me to doze off and fall back to sleep for a little while.

I wonder how far we were? From what I was guessing, not too far from now. I felt a bit of relief, I really needed to see a midwife, I had to know what was wrong with me, why I was getting so sick in the mornings, hopefully she had something to make me feel better. Maybe a hot bath would take some of the pain away, if I asked kindly to Dagur maybe he'll let me take one, Dagur has been treating me not too badly. He was trying his best to take care of me, he took care of me as if I was the most important thing in the world to him, it was creepy at first but I was starting to get used to it by now, but this wasn't healthy at all, I should be more scared more stubborn. I was slowly giving into him, growing a bit close to him, I wanted to slap myself in the face, tell myself to get a grip and pull myself together.

But I can't do that, I kept thinking if I resist I would get myself killed or worse Toothless or someone else I care about. The only thing I could do was obey, keeping to myself for now until I could figure out a way to get away from him, but there was no way out.

Could I ever escape? I would have to get away from Dagur first, but how? Dagur was never going to let me out of his sight, sometimes he would let Savage watch over me if he was doing a meeting or something important, Savage wasn't so bad, we would talk civil while Dagur was gone, he was the only person I could really talk too without feeling uncomfortable, even though he would make small comments, calling me "pretty" or "Lovely" I would feel sick when ever he would say anything like that, Dagur would flip the fuck out of he found out. So I was mixed feeling on Savage right now, but he could be my only hope at this point.

A few hours went by as I was coming in and out of sleep, then I felt a gentle nudge."Wake up babe." A soft raspy voice said.

I open my soft green eyes and looked up at Dagur, he looked at me emotionless."Were back home." He brushed my sweaty bags away, cupping my cheek."I'm taking you to the healer as soon we hit the docks." He then picked me up, placing a his hand on my forehead."Hmm you're not burning up as bad as yesterday." He said a bit unsure.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, then he made another comment."Your really light again, I need to feed you more often." I wanted to tell him I couldn't hold any food down if I tried, but he sighed and shook his head."But you really can't hold any food down right now."

After a few minutes we were on the top deck, some of the men were surrounded by the cage, were the Skrill was kept. I got a little upset looking at the poor thing, it was trapped in the large cage having no idea what was going to happen to it, she would be under the control for now under the drugs to keep her in control. We had one thing though, we were both trapped and being held against our wills, I wish I could help her, but I couldn't. But the one thing that I couldn't help but think about, why was she sniffing my middle? Why was she looking down at my abdomen? I cleared my head of that thought, I'm just over thinking it now, I'm overrating.

Then I saw the Beserker island in reach, it was growing cold outside, dark clouds were slowly forming around the island, winter was going to be here soon. I could see my breath as I let out a few short breaths as I kept looking away, Dagur kept me warm the entire time, rubbing my back. I then rested my head on his shoulder, feeling weak all over, I think all I wanted was to go back to sleep. But I had to see the healer if I wanted to see Toothless, I wanted to be quick as possible just give me some herbs or something to get rid of the nausea and feeling light headed, I would probably take a few more days of bed rest. I didn't want to be stuck in bed, I wanted to walk around and take a few hours of flying, but that was never going to happen.

"After I take you to the healer we gonna take a nice long bath right after." He whispered to me, making me go a bit flush, but I nodded at him. I hope he wasn't going to force himself onto me again, otherwise I would have another outburst again, and I knew how that would turn out. I would get so scared when ever Dagur snapped at me, holding me down while spreading my legs apart, forcing himself inside of me, I could still feel his seed inside of me, filling me up inside my walls.

After a good twenty minutes we had finally reached the docks, the boat stopped as the we were all led off the huge ship, some of the men stayed back so they could unload the Skrill safely. Dagur made sure of that, he wanted his prize ready and safe for him. We stayed until she was taken off, leading her to the arena, putting her with the other dragons, hopefully away from Toothless. The Skrill wasn't the type of dragon that gets along with others, if she saw something she didn't like... well you know how it would turn out.

He led me off, putting me down and held my hand, leading me all the way up to the healers hut. It was a decent sized hut enough for one village, Dagur led me inside with his arm wrapped around my waist."Hello!, anyone here? I need some assistance here!" He yelled, after a few minutes of silence he got angry."This is your chief! I demand some help here!" He yelled until a middle aged woman appeared, she was a bit heavy set with dark brown hair."Finally." Dagur mother as he pulled me closer.

"What can I help you with?" She asked with her soft brown eyes looking at us.

Dagur huffed and pushed me a bit towards her."My partner is sick, for the last couple of day now he has been throwing up none stop." He explained to her."We don't know what's wrong, one minute he's fine the next my love is burning up with a high fever and puking almost every morning." She listen as she then turned to me, I looked at her sheepishly not know what to do, she smiled and took me away.

I felt a little safer being with this healer,"Lay down dear." She instructed me as I did so, she placed a blanket over me as I laid down on the bed, Dagur walked over and held my hand, supporting me almost in a way. I took in a deep breath and tried my best to relax as she continued to do her thing, looking around for something I guess."How long have you been sick?" She asked me.

"For almost a week now." I said weakly.

She felt around my stomach and other certain places, Dagur just kept his focus on me the entire time, pushing my hair away as he tucked his hand under my head.

Then she finished up after examining me, I sat right back up after she was finished, Dagur wrapped his arm around me, looking at the healer with wide eyes.

"Well?" Dagur said waiting for an answer, but it wasn't what he was expecting.

She sighed."I think it's just a little stomach bud, I'll give you some herbs for the nausea I give to pregnant women, other then that just try to get some bed rest." She replied as she left to got fetch the herbs to settle my stomach, Dagur didn't really seemed pleased at what she told us. But I had a bit of relief, at least I would have something to deal with the nausea for now, once she got back with the stuff, Dagur took it and went straight back to me, picking me up getting ready to leave.

"Take those two to three times a day, alright dear?" She said to me before I nodded and get taken back to the house.

Once we made it back I was placed in front of the fore place, Dagur kneel down and lit it, warming the entire house up within minutes. Soon he took the herbs and brewed them into the tea, filling up a cup of the bitter thing, passing me the cup and I slowly chug it down. It left a bitter taste in my mouth but it seemed to work, settling my stomach as I laid down in the front of the blazing fire. I put the cup down and layed back trying to calm down the war inside of my belly.

"Feeling better?." He laid down next to me, pulling me to his lap.

"Yeah...a little bit." I laid up against him.

"You ready for a bath?" He asked me, I slowly nodded I really didn't want to get naked in front of him again, but I was some how getting a bit used to it. After a few minutes he went off to go fill the bath tub up with boiling hot water, after that he came back to come get me, he picked me up again and took all my clothes off, before doing the same to his. My back was against him as he started to gently scrub my body, letting him do all the work to make me feel more comfortable. He would kiss my shoulder every now and then after washing certain parts of my body, I didn't jump like I did before, but I was still uncomfortable with him being this close to me...naked. I kept having a few flash backs of him on top of me, thrusting deep inside of me, screaming at me as he took me over and over.

Then I finally turned to him."When are you going to let me see Toothless?" I asked softly.

He looked a bit taken back, then settle in."Tomorrow." He turned me back around and started to scrub my back."I'll take you to see him after breakfasts tomorrow okay?" He said before getting me out,"You need to focus on getting better first, before I start letting you go outside and running about." He wrapped a furry blanket around me taking us back inside leading us to the bed room." I don't want you getting worse and dying on me."

We laid down for a little while, until Dagur asked me if I wanted to try eating again."You need to try to eat." He said sternly at me.

"I don't know Dagur, I still feel sick." I said weakly at him.

He sighed in frustration."Your underweight again, your bones are sticking out like a corpse."

I cover my face with a pillow letting out a low moan, I then felt Dagur pulling it off of me, looking at me with serious eyes.

"Don't make me force feed you Hiccup, if you really want to see Toothless then your gonna have to eat." He told me straight up, not giving me an option at all.

I sighed."Fine, I'll try." I said giving up and looking down at my lap.

He smiled and got up."Good, I'll be right back, and don't get any ideas." he said darkly before leaving the room, leaving me be until then.

I layed back down on the bed, feeling a bit better already, but I didn't want to be stuck here in this awful bed room, I wanted to get out of here before Dagur could come back. I always had thoughts of escaping, but what would happen right after? I knew I would be in big trouble, but was I willing to take the risk? Yes.

I kept looking at that door, that was my only hope, did Dagur lock it? If not then this could be my only shot at freedom.

I slowly got up from the bed, tip toeing as I notice the door was unlocked, my heart was racing a bit as I push it open without making a sound, I could hear Dagur humming to himself down stairs while making my dinner, I looked down the hall and notice the window was open slightly, I then got to knees and started to crawl very quietly until I reached the window, I pulled myself up and hooked my fingers on the hinge, pulling it up just enough to squeeze myself out. I had no idea what the Hell I was thinking, I just needed to get outside for a little while, just for a few hours is all I need. But Dagur wasn't going to be pleased at all. I was putting myself in a dangerous position, but I didn't care, I would get raped over and over again, same old same old. But I knew it could be much worse.

Dagur was going to kill me after this, but I was like a bird, I could not sing if I was caged or held against my will.

Once it was open I stuck my head out first, it was already dark and cold out so it would help me out once I escape. I pulled one leg out then the other as I was on top of the roof, but then I heard footsteps coming up the steps, my heart dropped as I made a quick decision, I slipped as my fingers gripped the edges of the roof, then I made a little jump down before taking off like a bat out of Hell, I ran straight for the woods, not Toothless, it would have been to predictable for me, so I had another option, the safety of the woods for now,but before that I heard Dagur scream like a damn banshee. Making my stomach drop as I kept running not daring myself to look back afraid of Dagur being behind me.

"HICCUP!" He yelled in anger as I kept running, not towards Toothless, but towards the forest, my only hope at this point. He probably dropped what he was doing a this point and ran down stairs alerting the village about me running away.

I knew I was going to get myself killed, but at this point I stopped caring.

I just kept running until my weak legs couldn't take much more, I just kept going at it until I couldn't see the village lights.


	11. Chapter 11

Forever Mine

Chapter Eleven

I Own Nothing

**Dagur's P.O.V**

I left my little Hiccup upstairs while I went to go get him something to eat, maybe some homemade soup would help him out. It was still going to be a challenge to get him to eat, if he would stop being so damn stubborn and let me help him then it wouldn't have to be this way. Sometimes I wonder if he was doing this on purpose to get my attention? I wouldn't be shocked. Hopefully this little stomach bug would go away soon, The sooner he gets better the sooner we can get married. Oh the thoughts of us being wed, it was always one of the many things I dreamed of doing with Hiccup. I always wanted him to be mine, ever since I could remember, I knew one day I would be with him the very end.

Thank god father was out of the way now, he was always weak and had no idea on how to run a village. If it weren't for me then the Beserker island would have been full of weak pathetic warriors with their heads in the sand. I made this place better, we are more stronger then ever! We are going to kill every outcast in sight, I want to be the one to kill Alvin, I want to make that fat old bastard suffer like he did to me for the last three years. I could feel my blood boiling just thinking about it, I couldn't wait to chop his head off and fuck Hiccup on his throne while his head sat right in front of us, ooh that wet dream made me feel so much delight. I quickly shook my head, I needed to be more patient, I still needed some supplies from some traders, we were gonna need all the supplies we could get our hands on. We already had most of our stuff after raiding Berk.

I was downstairs watching the soup come to a heated boil, I stir it around for a few minutes making sure it was heated. I grabbed a spoon and tasted it, it was perfect. All nice and hot and ready for my love, I picked up a bowl and ladle and poured a huge amount in, I wanted my babe to get better soon as possible. I couldn't have him dying on me, let alone starve to death on me, what kind of person would I be then? I might be a Beserker but I'm not that cruel.

I still cared about Hiccup, I just hate it when he makes thing more difficult, than I have to get mean and teach him who was the one in control. I then remembered the ring, I still had it in my pocket tucked away, soon Hiccup would be full mine. Soon we would be married, together as one forever.

Once I got Hiccups food ready I started making my way up the stairs, the bowl was scolding hot as I kept walking up.

But something didn't feel right once I reached the top, I quickly notice the door was open, my heart stopped as I turned down towards the hall, the window was op and Hiccup was nowhere to be see. I dropped the bowl of soup and let out a hellish scream I'm sure the entire village could hear.

"HICCUP!" I screamed so loudly I could feel the floor shake under me.

My blood boiled as I felt my entire body heat up with anger, he said he wouldn't leave! I told him to stay put and behave and this is how he repays me! I quickly ran down the stairs bursting through the front door like a wild animal, some of the villagers look startled at the dark sinister look I gave them all. Savage quickly ran over asking what was wrong, I growled under my breath. I felt like I was going to snap and rip somebodies throat out.

"What's wrong sir!?" He asked.

I snarled."Hiccup is gone! Find him!" I yelled as I watched all those fools running around, I turned back to Savage."Find him." I growled as he ran rather quickly.

I then started stomping back to my house, picking up my ax, the fire roared as I looked at it for a second, trying to calm down, but I was too drunk on anger, I had to find him, Hiccup was mine and mine only."I'll find you Hiccup, I'll find you if I have to burn down the entire village." I slammed the door right behind me as I ran out, clutching it in my hands in a death grip.

I then looked out into the forest, my eyes lit up with rage, I knew he would go there, he Night Fury was still out of it, plus the fake wing was hidden. I started running towards the forest in a fast pace, it was pitch black but I had a feeling he was hidden in the deep dark woods.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I kept running like a mad man for at least an hour, I finally stopped to catch my breath for a second, I could feel my knees getting weak from all the running, my head was starting to feel light. I took only a few minutes to rest up before I picked up the paste again, running for my life once more, putting more effort into my speed, the bushes and tree branches were hitting me, whipping and slashing my legs a bit, causing my pants to get a bit teared up in the process. I had to hide, I had to find somewhere to bunker down for the night until the sun comes up, giving me a a chance to make up a plan. Even though I didn't have one at all, Dagur wasn't going to stop looking for me, he was literally going to tear this entire island apart until I was found.

My legs were getting weaker the father I got, it was still pitch black out, I had no idea how long I have been out here, an hour? two hours?

Dagur was probably fuming to the core after I took off like this, I could still hear his horrid scream as soon as I jumped off the roof and making a run for it before anyone could see me. The thought of Dagur being right behind me just made me run even faster, I had no idea where I was going I just knew I had to get out of here, but how?

My breathing was heavy and labored, I looked right up at the sky and saw the stars sparkling above me, no longer any dark clouds covering them. I thought my entire body was going to give out any second, but I didn't stop I just kept running until my lungs explode. I was gone for probably a few hours now, this was good and bad. Was Dagur slowly hunting me down like an animal? Was he close? Hell was he even right behind me? I always kept turning around almost every minute, my eyes never shut, my hearing was on full alert the entire time.

Part of me was deeply regretting this, if I were to stay and be good, then I could have seen Toothless, but it was far too late Dagur knew I was missing and was not far. I knew I was in deep shit for doing this, but my hormones and being on edge from being kept inside for so long got the best of me, now here I am freezing in the middle of the woods in the dead of night, my light was the moon peaking from the tall trees as I kept moving forward.

I kept wondering if there was a cove similar to the one one Berk, maybe if I found a cave or somewhere to hide for a while.

Every time I heard I heard a noise I would jump out of my skin, constantly looking around to see if anyone had found me yet. There could be an entire fleet of men looking for me right now, and I wouldn't have know it, my eyes were starting to get heavy, I need to rest, I need to get some of my energy back, otherwise I would collapse.

Apparently luck was on my side, after only a few hours of running, I finally found a small cave hidden withing the rocks and brush. I felt so much relief as I got on my hands and knees and crawled in, my legs and stomach were covering in dirt as I kept crawling in, but I didn't care. Once I got in deep enough I took a deep breath and laid down on my back, it uncomfortable at first but I slowly adjusted myself and started to fall asleep with in minutes. I could feel my entire body relax in the cold soil, just laying there in the middle of the floor as if I was in a warm bed and safe and sound, but that wasn't the case, I was still cold, and starting to get a little hungry.

Great, the one moment Dagur was getting ready to feed me and I just get up and leave, nice going. Maybe later I could look for some food, that is if I'm not caught by then, and ripped apart by Dagur or his men, especially Savage, just the way he looks at me gives me the shivers. That was another person I needed to watch out for, Dagur would threaten me telling me he would let Savage have a few rounds with me, letting him touch me, have his way with me. I knew Savage wanted me, the way he would look at me, lick his teeth and give me soft grins. But it wasn't all bad I guess, we would have private chats telling me he was sorry for being caught up in this mess. I would stay quiet most of the time, but it was still nice to talk to someone I guess.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, huddling in the dirt, trying to keep myself warm.

I fell asleep for what seemed like hours, for a while I felt at peace, minus the the situation I was in. I wish I had a blanket or something to keep me warm, I could feel the tip of my nose getting numb as my fingers curled up into tight fist, holding them against my chest.

After a little while I finally woke up, I could see a little bit of light coming through the entrance, I stayed still for a few minutes listening for anything or anyone, nothing just silence. I got up and started to crawl out into the sunlight flooding through the entire forest, the grass was wet as the trees glistened as the sun hit it.

I kept looking around making sure no one was here.

But I over underestimated myself, I thought I was clear out of sight, as soon as I got out of the small cave. I heard a loud cry, making me jump as I looked up as a body collided into mine, my body still hitting me hard on the ground.

I opened my eyes and looked up, Dagur was looking at me with pure anger in his eyes, growling and heaving as he pinned me down roughly, I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs.

"WHY!" He screamed right at me, making me feel small."WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE!?" He grabbed my hair and forcing me to look up at him, he then slammed my body to the ground harder."YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE!" He continued to throw and thrash me to the ground hard, until I felt something.

I froze the entire time, then I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, I let out a sharp cry, Dagur for some reason let go of me as I clutch my stomach in pain, it was like someone was stabbing me to death. I then saw a patch of blood coming down in between my legs, I gasped out of fear, thinking I was dying, my entire face lost color as Dagur quickly picked me up, swearing under his breath.

I had no idea what was happening to me, but the last thing I remember was seeing the village and Dagur screaming for a healer before blacking out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I am here with another new chapter finally! I hope you enjoy this new chapter of DagCup along with the news of Hiccup being with child! I'm gonna try and update my other story Unchain My heart next then Dead Inside and so fourth.**

* * *

Forever Mine

Chapter Twelve

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I couldn't even remember what happened to me, all I could recall was being picked up as blood was slowly coming out of me. I didn't even know what was happening to me, all I knew was I was going back to the village. Dagur just had this look of panic and fear in his eyes the entire time he was running with me in his arms, I could feel my breathing getting slower. I tried with everything in me to stay awake the entire time, but I couldn't help it, I was so tired. It was like all my energy was taken out of me, Dagur kept telling me to try to stay awake, not letting me slip into darkness. After almost two months of being in the god forsaking island it was like I couldn't take it anymore.

Soon we were back in the village, people stopped to look at at us, I could remember Dagur screaming for a healer.

He was getting more desperate and frustrated."Don't just stand there help HIM!" He yelled out as I notice the villagers were scrambling looking for the closet healer to find. Savage was managed to find one, the same one that looked at me the other day, I felt relived seeing her coming to our aid.

Soon I was out of the cold and taken inside, we were back inside the house as I felt Dagur laying me out on the dinner table, along with someone else. I couldn't tell who it was, but soon I was stripped out of my clothes starting to feel cold. Dagur kept looking at me, gently cupping my face every time I would look up at him."Please stay with me baby, please." he held my hand, holding it in a death grip not wanting to lose me, he probably knew deep down that I wanted to die still, but he wasn't going to let me either way.

I could hear talking back and forth, I had no idea what they were saying, but I heard the midwife mention something, something that made Dagur's eyes go wide. His jaw dropped as he looked down back at me, then turning back to the healer."No way...How?" He said back to the healer. What did she just tell him? What was Hell was happening to me? Was I really dying?

Dagur held my hand a bit tighter."It is going to be okay though?! Are they both going to make it?" What? Who else was he talking about?

"I don't know yet!" She yelled back at him."We won't know until later, right now I need to stop the bleeding!"

"WELL DO IT THEN!" Dagur yelled out, causing me to stir.

Then I felt more pressure down there, I let out a hard moan on pain. Dagur pushed me back down when I tried to get up, I wanted to know what was happening."D..Dagur? What's happening to me?" I whispered, he looked down at me with eyes full of shame and regret, tears were running down my face as he quickly wiped them away, pushing the hair out of my face and he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, not telling me a thing. He pulled my head, placing it against his chest, I could hear his heart beating very fast, full sadness and anger. He kept mumbling and crying softly, telling me he was so sorry for doing this, telling me that this was all his fault.

I couldn't make out the rest, I could feel my eyes slowly roll to the back of my head. My body finally gave out due to being weak and tired, I could no longer feel the sharp enduring pain as I went into a deep sleep, relaxing in Dagur's arms, laying on the hard kitchen table. I couldn't remember what happened next after all this.

Hours, days passed I think, I was laying in my bed all alone, my head was hurting and throbbing, along with my abdomen it felt like some one just got done stabbing me, or sitting hot coal on me and pressing it against my flesh. I tried not to move, but I couldn't help it, I opened my eyes and saw Dagur sitting next to my bed, he was covering his face with one of his hands his face was a bit red and puffy, why was he crying? He kept mumbling to himself, saying"God what have I done? And "I could have lost you both." I was confused. Who else was he talking about?

I started to move letting out a painful low moan, Dagur jumped and looked at me with worried tearful eyes, putting a hand under my head."Hiccup?" He whispered grazing my cheek softly."Oh thank the gods you're awake!" He then started to sob, pulling me up gently. I let out a sharp yelp in pain."Sorry, sorry, oh god I did this." He whispered.

After a few minutes of silence I finally spoke up."What happened?" I asked softly

Dagur stared at me for a few moments, not knowing how or what to say. He then cleared his throat and cupped my cheek."I need you to listen to me when I tell you this okay?" I arched my brow a bit, confused but then quickly nodded."I know this is going to sound crazy but..." He turned his head away taking in a deep breath."You're...you're...pregnant." He said it so quietly you could hear a pin drop.

I sat back for a few seconds, feeling baffled at what I just heard him tell me, I froze for a second laying back down. Dagur started running his fingers through my thick hair, trying to sooth me, then out of nowhere I started to laugh like a mad man."What in Thor are you talking about?" I continued to laugh like I was insane, Dagur gave me a confused and serious look as he grabbed me by my shoulders forcing me to look up at him.

This was insane! I can't have a baby, what the Hell was Dagur even talking about!

Once my laughing died down I looked back up at him."I'm not pregnant Dagur, you're fucking insane." I sat up, then I felt a bit of pain rushing in, I held my stomach in ache laying back down on the soft bed and furs.

Then I felt Dagur hook his arm around my waist, pulling me up a little."I'm telling you the truth Hiccup, you started bleeding after..." he stopped in mid sentence knowing what he did to me, I knew part of him was sorry for what he did."Anyway as soon as I got us home you were bleeding all over the place, when the midwife was looking over you, she found something." He then trailed off slowly moving his hand onto my flat pale stomach, feeling his thick fingers making small circles on it."Our baby." He whispered almost happily, but I was the opposite.

I jerk his hand away from me in an instant, nothing wanting to feel him on me.

But Dagur then got closer to me, gently grabbing me and not letting go, putting one of his hands back on my stomach. I kept struggling to get free but I couldn't, Dagur kept hushing me telling me that everything was going to be alright."Shhhh it's alright, you and the baby are okay now." He pressed his lips onto my forehead as tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. This isn't right, none of this shouldn't be happening to me, I don't want this baby, I'm not ready.

I beging to sob quietly sinking my nails into Dagur's back, letting myself latch onto his as I felt my entire body heating up, tears sliding down my cheeks, soon my tears were being wiped away. I finally looked up at him with red puffy eyes."I don't want this Dagur." I whispered.

He jerked his head and looked at me with confused eyes shaking his head a little."What do you mean you don't want this?" He looked at me as if he was crushed by the news that wasn't ready to be the mother of his unholy offspring. I have a monster growing inside of me, I don't want this happening to me.

I gulped a little."I don't want this baby Dagur." I said softly to him as my entire body tensed up."I'm not ready for this! I don't want this!" I said more in a panic as I tried to get up and move, but I was soon pushed back down gently, Soon enough Dagur had climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over me and holding me tightly. I started crying again but this time in panic, shaking like a small child being yelled at, my face was resting on Dagur's shoulder as he rubbed my back.

He continued to rock me until my sobbing calmed down a bit."I know we weren't expecting this, but will make this work." He tried to reassure me, but I wasn't having it. I pushed his away and glared right at him, tears breaking from my eyes. He held me in a tight embrace running his hand down my back trying to comfort me again, but my entire body tensed up like a rock."Will make this work Hiccup."

"Work this out!? You think we can just work this out?!" I yelled as Dagur was a bit off guard."I'm pregnant with YOUR baby, a baby that I don't even want let alone ready to raise." My voice was rising in volume."After you kidnapped me, beat me, raped me! You think I'm just going to forget all of that to raise this child!?"

"You think I don't feel bad!?" Dagur yelled causing me to back up a bit, but he quickly grabbed my wrist."I almost killed you and our unborn child! You think I don't feel awful for doing that?" His eyes then softened a bit, feeling some of the guilt."When I first took you was engulfed in rage after you turned me over to the Outcast, I wanted you to feel the same pain as I did for the last three years." He then looked down avoiding eye contact."But over the last two months... I started to care about you." He trailed off." I always loved you, ever since when we were little kids I knew you would be mine." He whispered very gently.

My body was starting to shake again. I didn't want any of this, I didn't ask for this life being stuck with Dagur, I think I was going to throw up again. I pulled pushing me head away from him and the bed starting to throw up all over the floor, Dagur was a bit taken back, then pulled some of my hair back rubbing my lower back and holding my hand telling me to let it all out, even if it was all over the floor. My throat felt like a row of razors coming out of me, every time I threw something up, after a few more seconds it was over.

I collapsed on the bed feeling warm to the touch, suddenly I felt a cold rag placed on my head. Dagur place it on me and gently touched my cheek."It's okay, it's okay." He whispered, he didn't seem too mad about me puking all over the floor, he the got up and started to clean it up as I watched drifting in and out of sleep for the next few minutes. I could feel part of me shaking still, I haven't eaten anything yet, ever since I ran off I hadn't had anything since.

Soon he finished cleaning up and turned back to me."I'll be back, I'm gonna go and get you some medicine for the nausea okay?" He got and locked the door behind him leaving me alone again, this time making sure I wouldn't escape.

Then he returned with the herbs and some soup."You need to eat this time Hiccup." he said a bit more sternly as he mixed up the herbs and gave it to me."You're carrying the future of the Beserker island here, I want you both healthy." I looked down at the bowl of food, I could smell it all the way down stairs even with the door closed shut, it smelled pretty good unlike half of the stuff I was given to eat. I was taking it easy with eating this time, taking small bites as Dagur fed me.

When I was done Dagur pushed me back down, but I had to say something."When can I see Toothless?" I asked weakly.

Dagur sighed a bit angrily."Is that all you think about?" he asked.

"Please let me see him Dagur." I pleaded with him again.

After a few minutes of waiting, he gave in."I'll let you see him tomorrow, but right now you're going to take a bath and going to bed." He picked me up leading us to the bathhouse so he could clean me up again. My entire lower body felt sore and limp due to the almost miscarriage, I couldn't wrap my head around this at all. I was now pregnant with the child of Dagur the Deranged, fear was taking over me now, I wasn't ready for something like this. I went back to reality as soon as I felt my body hit the warm water, Dagur didn't join me this time, he bathed me and gently scrubbed my hair and the rest of my body until he was done.

I was starting to drift off, But I was refusing to sleep I wanted to see Toothless, but there was no way I was getting out of this one. We were both laying down in the warmth of the blankets and pillows, then I cloud feel his hands wrapped around my waist, I couldn't pull away, then I could feel both hands resting on my stomach.

"I'm sorry." Dagur whispered.

I froze for a second, I could feel the guilt in his voice after what happened. I didn't say anything at all to him, I got my body to relax after a few minutes, laying my head deep into the pillow and tried closing my eyes trying my best to go to sleep. Dagur held me in his arms the entire time with the entire house locked up and guards at every corner of the island. The Beserker chief wasn't going to risk losing Hiccup again or his Skrill, Dagur didn't really sleep much that night he just kept looking down at his love, running his hands over his flat stomach.

**Dagur's P.O.V**

I didn't sleep for the entire night, my head was pound while my heart was heavy with guilt. Hiccup was already fast asleep in my arms as the fire down stairs crackled below us, warming up the entire house. My eyes never left his stomach, I place a gentle hand on it, soon another life would be brought into the world another little Hiccup running around within the next couple of months. A baby, an actual living baby we were having, I was so shock at first, I could have lost them both for how stupid I was, I should have kept my cool, but I couldn't.

What if I ended up killing it? What If I DID caused the miscarriage? I would never forgive myself, this was our child growing inside of Hiccup, our little miracle. I could barely remember what happened after I tackled Hiccup to the ground, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking and slamming Hiccup to the ground over and over in a rage. Then Hiccup let out a scream, blood was coming out, a lot of it. I would never forget the look in his face, pain and fear.

Why didn't I see this coming? He's been throwing up for the last couple of days now, I could barely get Hiccup to eat at this point without throwing everything back up, I need to get more herbs from the midwife to settle his belly.

I then ran my fingers along his ribs, they were sticking out a bit, maybe I'll bring him some rabbit later, or maybe some salmon. Once this nausea goes away I'm gonna switch up on his food, more protein and lean meats.

Then my mind went back to the baby, I smiled. I think my old crib was up in the attic somewhere, I'm pretty sure it was here in this god forsaken house. I couldn't sleep so I got up gently trying not to wake up my love. I tiptoe towards the door and quietly shut it behind me, locking it of course. Then making my way up to the attic, I pulled the little string hanging up and then the steps came out, making my self up to the top along with a candle in my hand.

It was full of old junk and other shit I didn't care about, but then I saw it, the small crib I had, back when mom was still alive. It was an old fashion Berserker crib with purple Skrills carved on the sides of it, the paint was mostly faded and chipped but it was mostly intact. I doubt any of my old toys were up here, I always ended up breaking all of them and always went with weapons, axes swords anything sharp could get my hands on. I wonder if our child would be the same way, I was hoping the babe would look more like Hiccup, freckles dark brown hair and a gap between it's teeth.

I snapped myself out of that thought and picked up the small dusty crib and carried it back down, I closed up at the attic. I unlocked the door and carried back to our bedroom, sitting it in the corner for now and crawled back into bed, pulling the blankets up and snuggling Hiccup against my chest, trying to go back to sleep. Hiccup looked so peaceful, even though he doesn't want this baby, he'll grow attached sooner or later, this baby is part of both of us, now growing inside of him. The future of my tribe now coming in the next couple of months.

Now the next thing we need to do is get married, we can't have a child born out of wed lock. I want this to work out between us, but I just end up making things scary for him, I keep trying but I guess I just have to try harder.


End file.
